Intertwined
by Deathly-Melody
Summary: I own four people.Eve Cronin is taken to camp half-blood where she meets Leo by spiling her dinner on him.She is sent on a quest.She has some weird things going on in her life.Read and find out.Rated T cause of violence later in the story.Way later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

If you think living a nice normal live is ok. Then you aren't living. But I used to be like that I would just sit around all day read, day dream. But then one day things got exciting!

My mom said that today was a big day. But I just thought that she said it cause it's my birthday…..Boy was I wrong. Today was the most wildest day of my life!

It was 1st period we just got out of the pool. Me and my (only friend)Arianna Watson had almost every class together and she never leaves my side.

We both like reading these book's about kid's who fight monster's ,gods, and goddess.

The rest of the day flew by it's was 6th period by the time we had lunch it was like the last two day's of school before winter break.

And I started spasing And just couldn't focus that was all caused by my stupid dyslexia and ADHD.

"This is going to suck".

"Your going to do good, Ok Evey trust me".

"Fine But if I fail his class I'm blaming you".

It's the test determining If I move up a to regular math. I'm in math AIS. I can't fail not now.

Forty four minutes later more Pain.

Arianna And I leave the class room when I run into the meanest guy in school and his girlfriend. Mark and Megan.

They once shoved me into my own locker. Yeah I'm that short.

Megan Started going on how she now had loser germs on her new dress. Mark throw my book's on the floor, I learned along time ago to apologize to him.

So I grit my teeth and said I was sorry when someone from behind me said "Why do you apologize to a jerk like him"? Oh no! It's him not him.

Arianna helps me pick up my book's when there all picked up she turn's to Mark And punches him right in the nose. My jaw just drop's "What"? she asked turning around.

" You just punched him". "So what Evey it's not like he can do anything". " But.. But your going to get in trouble" . "Like he's going to tell that he got hit by a girl".

I forgot he was here. Until he said "And I didn't see anything". Before I can say thank you and walk away and put my head down in embracement Arianna throw's me forward at him. It got worse he had to catch me because I slipped.

His name is Nick Ivory One of the cutest boy's in school. I stand up straight and very fast say thank you then walked away.

I….I can't believe you did that"! "I'm sorry It's just, you don't seem to have a lot of friends other than me". She blushed. "Do you like him Arianna? "N.. no I don't I like him that's stupid"

"Your forgiven".

After that my school day was normal. I walked home. Did my homework. I was just laying on my bed. Then something flew at my window shattering it. I flipped around Something like a human shape stood at my now broken window. It was Megan!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

I can't believe this! Who brakes a window"?

"You broke my window"!I yelled

"Oh it can be fixed you loser". Said Megan.

"Why would you brake my window you freak".

" HEY! I'm not a freak I'm A Emousae".

"A what"? No way this is not happening. I just noticed that there is blood on her dress. Oh god there is blood on her dress.

"what's the matter? Where's you little friend"?

"Who's blood is that"?

"It's your little friend's she's hurt real bad. To bad you won't get to see her die". She stared cackling. Then she changed into this monster, she tried to grab me but I stabbed her with a pen. "Ahhhh, Eve Cronin your coming with me".

"Oh no I'm not"! I didn't even think about it I ran past Megan and throw my self out the window.

How I didn't die I don't know but I can't move my left arm. I landed in a bush that I could have sworn Wasn't there before. I look up at my window Megan was gone.

I have to find Arianna. I don't get more then two block's away when someone grab's my arm. I fling around punching Nick right in the face. I almost collapse right then and there. Me being not so bright I used my left arm.

My vision blur's And I thought I was seeing double. When I finally focus I see Arianna Not only unharmed but angry. She was yelling at someone on the phone. And Nick was in my face. I physically felt my face get hot. He smiled and backed up turned to Arianna and said I'm fine.

I tried to stand up then just crumpled on the ground and black dot's dance across my eyes. Next thing I know I'm at the airport. Fully awake now. "So your up now, How are you feeling"?

"Why are we on a plane? Where are we going"? "Some where you can be safe that's where".


	3. Chapter 3

"But Arianna where"?I asked.

"Listen you can't acted stupid on this plane. Got it"?

"Yes"?I ask uncertain.

"Camp half-blood".

"Camp blood"? I raise my eyebrow.

"Half blood".

"Wait when do I acted stupid"?

"Oh never mind that".

So she explained to me that my dad was a god from Greek myth's or roman that's a long story. And that my father should claim me when we get to camp and that she was a seeker but the only one not a satyr.

By the time we landed we where about 15 miles away from camp. I didn't tell her about Megan. She told me that a man named Chiron would help me understand this. She said that we are called half-blood's or demigod's.

And that monsters will come to try to kill us if we don't know how to fight. We take a taxi to a deserted road in the country. Arianna handed the driver twenty bucks then started to walk up the hill.

I had to sprint to get up the hill. For the first time I remember my arm. I slap it to see if it still hurt's And boy does it. I never thought that there could be a real dragon on top of that hill but I was proven wrong. I get to the top and look at the valley below .

It's so beautiful the cabin's the stable's everything. Arianna had to drag me down the hill by my good arm. It's only sixth thirty and I know my mom must have seen my room . To see I'm not there. I have had a busy day.

I finally get to met Chiron. "I'm afraid you broke your arm young one". Said Chiron

"Um does my mom know I'm here"?

"Let me bandage your arm then you can go to dinner, and sit at the Hermes cabin. You will be claimed by your father tonight my dear". There now run along. And Happy birthday".

He gave me a little wink as I walked out of the room. I guess I must have looked funny or stupid or of course dirty.

I can't blame them for not wanting to talk to me I am a loser. And the new kid. I see people putting some of their food in the fire. So I do the same and I pray that my godly parent help me understand.

As I'm walking back to the table on my way I ran into a kid spilling my food all over him! I'm spazing out now.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so so sorry here let me help you, I'm such a klutz"!

He's starts laughing and for the fist time I see his face. And wow.

He just get's up And I'm still rambling like a idiot on the floor. He tries to stop laughing and put's his hand out and help's me up. I keep apologizing to him and he just stand's there. When I stop rambling he has this huge smile on his face.

"what" I asked?

"Just you".

"I'm Leo Valdez" He said.

"I…..I'm Eve Cronin".

"Interesting name Miss Cronin".

"Um my friend's call me Eve or Evey".

"Ok Eve, why did you spill your dinner on me"?

"I didn't mean to I'm such a klutz, I should have looked where I was going. I'm sorry".

"It's alright I'm just yanking your chain".

"Wait, what"? At least there aren't that many people here or I would go in full panic mode. I'm so zoned out that I forgot we needed to go to something called the camp fire. Leo picked a noodle out of my hair my face just went from white to red instantly. He saw my face and smiled really big. I smiled back trying not to faint I don't do good around people. Especially around really cute boy's. He grab's my (good) Arm and lead's me to the fire pit.

"So who are you looking for mom or dad"?

"Dad". "Who's you godly parent Leo"?

He put his head down in embarrassment "It's Hephaestus".

"No way that's amazing why are you embarrassed, He's one of my favorite god's"!

"Your joking right….right"?

"No". I say flatly.

"So I have to go over there and sit with my cabin but I can take you on a tour tomorrow I need a break anyway, Is that ok"?

"That's…um ok"! He walk's away. So I kinda have a date tomorrow…sweet.I skip over to the Hermes cabin. I wait for my parent to claim me the whole night just when I gave up He claimed were so many gasps And what in the Hades, before I looked up I thought that I was maybe could be Leo's sister. But I was wrong and confused.

There were two symbols above me.

Please review. No flames or what ever they're called.


	5. Chapter 5

How is this possible? I mean I thought you could have only one godly parent.

The symbols are a glowing ivy and lyre they intertwined together the ivy wrapping it's self around the lyre becoming one symbol.

I shot right up and left I needed time to think. Let's see the symbol ivy mean's that it must be Dionysus I hadn't met him yet.

I heard he was the head of the camp. And then there is the lyre which I think mean's Apollo.

I'm just walking around in the dark I think I'm in some wood's. But the sound's in here are weird. Something jumps on me I toke the nearest thing And stabbed it this yellow dust exploded all on me.

Then my name was being called from some where. I hoped it would be Arianna but I was wrong it was Chiron. He was like half horse half human I screamed.

He came trotting over and toke a sigh of relief. I um scream again.

"Calm down child, We must get you back to the big house".

"But you're… you're a horse"!

"No I'm a centaur, now hop on". I did anyway and he explained that I would have to sleep at the big house. Until the cabin's picked if they want me. So we headed back to the big house he told me that everyone was in bed now so I should go to bed. I asked how could I could be claimed by two god's. He said that he doesn't know but he will find out.

"um Chiron". "Yes child"?

"Is it ok that I'm a child of two god's"?

"I don't know Eve, that's up to the fate's". "Here we are now, go to bed.

" I had to ask a satyr to point me to a room. For the first time I thought about school I still had school.

As fast as my head hit my pillow I was out.


	6. Chapter 6

My dream's that night were very weird.

I was in my room back home I looked around then I saw my mother. Sitting on my bed with a huge gash on her arm.

She was laughing then Megan walked In the room. She started that creepy cackle, They both stopped.

"She's here I can smell her" Said Megan She turned to me. I flinched. It's like she's right there.

"You got there safe. Said my mom. You should have died tonight"

"What are you talking about mom"?

"Confused? Here let me help, your mom want's you dead. You're a freak of nature. She never loved you, She was afraid of you"!Yelled Megan.

"Bu….But mom why, I am not a freak of nature! You Megan can't talk".

"You Megan should have killed her and Eve you are never allowed to come back here ever"! I woke sweaty and screaming.

One of the satyr's had come when I started screaming. His name was Grover he told me that he was a friend of one of the most powerful demigod at camp but he went missing. He told me that dreams are like vision's. It was just a dream I keep saying it's just a dream.

I looked at the clock it read one am. I had a hard time falling asleep after that so I read a book in Greek. I was surprised I new what it said. By five' am I fell back asleep So much for my amazing day at camp. And my birthday.

I wake up the second time with Leo standing in front of the bed. "Do you always sleep this late"? He said with a smile on his face

"What time is it"?

"It's like ten thirty". I spring out of bed.

"Are you serious? Why did I sleep in late".

"You missed breakfast so I brought you some pop tarts. I hope you like them". I don't want to be mean I don't really like pot tarts plus I'm not much of breakfast person so I eat them then I think of Something.

I jump up again My hair? My hair! it's a mess, And he's here my Face goes red again. He looks up, those brown eyes make me melt. And then there is his hair It's so curly, A hypnotizing black.

He see's me staring at him he blushes. I can't help but smile at him.

"Oh I forgot you were going to show me the camp today"!

"Yeah…. If … if you want me too"? He's still blushing.

"Yes! I mean sure. I would love that".

"But can I take a shower first"? "Of course I can show you the showers if you done eating"?

"I'm done". "Ok come on then". I follow him down the stair's and out the door he said he would ask is friend Piper is she had some shampoo and conditioner.

So I should just wait outside the Aphrodite cabin. And so I did. Some kids came out of the cabin. And then they had to stop to make fun of the new girl . Me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who said you could stand there?" One of them stepped forward.

"Um it's just the ground?" I waved around.

"Um it's just the ground." One of them mimicked my voice.

"Well I'm sorry." I take a step back.

"You hear she's sorry." chimed another girl. "You better be newbie." one of the girls in the group said.

"HEY!" Said a girl from behind the mob of girl's. "I thought that I said no one picks on the new kid's anymore, right drew!" She was so beautiful her hair was cut all choppy And was braided down the side's, She was just so pretty.

"Well if she's going to stand there then she should be picked on." One of the girls snapped.

"Drew, the girl snapped, that's another dish duty for you tonight! Now all of you go do your activities or you can join her." Said the girl.

The guy next to her introduced himself "Hi I'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter."

Then the girl. "I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm sorry about them they are a little hard to handle. And who are you?"

"I'm Eve Cronin Daughter of um.. umm I'm not sure."

"Haha it's ok we all know." said Piper Leo finally comes out of the cabin.

"Oh that's where you are, Hey can she use some of you shampoo and conditioner?"

"Yeah sure." Piper walked into the cabin.

"Thanks um see you at dinner." I said.

I go take my shower it was nice to be clean. I told Leo I would meet him back at the big house after. I meet back up with Leo at the big house. By the time I get there it's like Eleven. It's like going into a maze! I'm not used to being in such big house. I come to a room with a man sitting at a card game.

"You just going to stand there kid?" Said the man

"I um need to find a boy named Leo." I say.

"Come here now." The man said with irritation. I don't know if I should but I didn't want to make this guy mad so I sit.

"You don't know who I am do you? Of course not I'm not aloud to talk to my kid's directly, So you figure out who I am yet"?

"Your Dionysus god of wine, My dad or one of them?" I guess.

"Yes I am." He sounded pleased. "There you are." Said Leo

"Do you mind young man!" growled Mr.D

"Sorry sir, it's just I need to show her around camp."

"Well just wait outside then. Now, you must know about your mother right?"

"No, How do you know?" I ask.

"I have been watching your mom and you". His voice soften when he said mom.

"I don't get it if she wanted me dead then why didn't she kill me when I was little?"

"She never would have done that until now. She is on Gaia side, now that you're a powerful demigod she can't touch you herself, You might turn her into a bush or a grape or some thing."

"Wait I can do that?" I lean into the table closer to him.

"Yes, how do think you lived after jumping out of a third story window, You made a bush to cushion your fall, your lucky you just broke your I guess you must be going now, you have to sit at the head of the table tonight." He looked up from his cards.

"Yes sir, er um dad". I walk out of the room and out the front door. Leo's there waiting he looked tired or as if his brain had exploded from thinking.

"Hey, I'm back now, should we go around camp?"

"So you're his kid after all." He sighed.

"What are you talking about"?

"You look just like him, Your skin is as white as his, You hair is crazy curly like his the color's different though same as your mom's I guess A creamy redish brown? Am I right?"

"Yeah my mom has redish brown hair."(And a bounty hunter on my trail) I don't tell him that.

"Your eye's a light pretty blue Mr.D doesn't have blue eye's so your mom?" He stepped closer.

I'm surprised that he said that. I mean.. Aw man my face feel's hot again. This guy make's my heart ping off the wall's.

"No she doesn't, how do you think I got blue eye's?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh Apollo has blue eye's you were claimed by him too."

"I still don't get that, how could that happen by to gods claiming me. I fell…. I mind… So are you going show me camp now"? I ask.

"Yeah come with me". He grabbed my hand and lead me to the camp store, There he got me a camp shirt and toiletries. Then we saw the stables and the cabin's. Which was does your father represent Leo?"

"Oh! ah this one coming up but this is one is Hermes then Hephaestus." He says.

"Ok can we go in too the cabin's or no?"

"Well I wouldn't go into that one something might get pick pocketed, But you can go in to mine." He gives a small laugh.

"Ok, So do you like have someone special or no?"

"Well I ah-."

"Like your mom?" I new from that second I asked the wrong question. His face just went dark, unreadable. He let go over my hand and just stopped right there. I turned to him.

"Listen I'm sorry about asking that it's just-"

"It's fine." he said lifting up his head with what I could tell a fake smile on his face.

"So here we are the Hephaestus cabin!" He said.

"Aw Leo it's amazing! I wish I could stay in a cabin like this!" I turn to him and then back around.

"Leo the smell of oil and metal plus It smells like a brand new bound fire has been lit!"

I whip around to see Arianna standing next to Leo taping her foot. She looked beaten down and weary.

"Arianna where have you been I haven't seen you sense I saw my…"

"You idiot I found out how you broke your arm are you stupid? But your safe and I didn't get blame for Megan going after you." She hand's me a bag of ambrosia and then a water bottle full of nectar.

"This will heal your arm faster don't eat all of it ok? you should be ok then. and happy late birthday there wasn't anytime yesterday so there"! She looked at Leo then left.

"See you later at dinner." I called to her.

"Um sorry Leo so you where saying this was your cabin. It really is amazing."

"Yeah this is my cabin, Come on in side." Wow was it cool in there were dent's the size of soccer ball's and oil stain' I swear I could smell a fire burning but there wasn't one near any of the cabin's.

Someone else walked in the room right as Leo said "Yeah they all totally look up to me and do every thing I say." I just stand there trying not to laugh as the camper stand's there with a look on his face like your lying threw your teeth.

Then finally say's "Leo you're the worst liar of all time especially when your showing of to a pretty girl."

He looked young then Leo maybe he was ten. I swear Leo had smoke coming off his body. When their staring contest stops the kid turn's to me hand's me a note that I think might have said something. But I kinda turned it into plant. "I knew it! You can turn stuff in to plants though you're a kid of Dionysus and Apollo sweet!"

"Um I really don't know how I did that!"

"Ah Eve meet-"

"I'm Struve Weber." He cut in. He grabbed my hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Struve So your father's Hephaestus?"

"Yup, So how come your going around camp with him? He's a weirdo!"

"Struve don't you have some thing to do?" I forgot Leo was still there his whole face was bright red.

"Struve I think you need to find something to do right now!"

He grabbed my hand and lead/ dragged me out the door of the cabin.

"Ah bye Struve it was nice meeting you." I called behind me.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you to Eve see you later.". He called after me, I could hear him snicking.


	8. Chapter 8

"Leo why did you drag me out of the cabin?"

"Cause we need to see the other thing's." He said.

"Ok but I don't believe you!"

So he showed me the rest of camp the field's every place by the time he was done it's almost dinner time. The last thing he show's me is the firework's beach. We both plop down in the sand near the water. It's freezing.

"Leo how come there isn't any snow here?" I ask

"Oh the camp boundary's keep it out." he said flatly.

"So not to make you mad but why did you freeze out when I asked about your mom earlier?"

"It's nothing you need to know about."

"But Leo I want to know wh-"

"You don't need to know!"

"Leo I-Never mind". The horn for dinner had just sounded. I get up and just leave.

"Aw Eve come back I didn't mean to be, ah."

I make it just in time to sit down. I don't eat anything. Chiron said that capture the flag would be tomorrow the team's are Hephaestus, Hermes, would be captain's of the red team and that Dionysus, Athena would be team captain's of the blue team. And that I have been claimed by Dionysus so I shall stay in that cabin. The rest of the night was ok I guess I would look up from the fire to see Leo staring at me I would just gaze at the fire every time. By the time it was curfew. I was so tired I went to my new home for the summer.

I went to just sleep in my cloths when I notice my stuff from home is here even my cat!

So I pray a thank you to the god's, change, and go to bed. I didn't have dream's that night. I woke up the next morning at six. I asked Chiron were I could find a weapon. He told me to go to a girl named Annabeth. So I walk down to the Athena cabin. There was a girl outside sitting she waved for me to come.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" she says as we shake hand's.

"I'm Eve Cronin. Chiron told me to come to you for a weapon."

"Yeah sure come with me."She said. We walk to a shed behind the Athena cabin she open's the door.

"Here take your pick, make sure you can handle what you pick if it doesn't feel right don't pick it." And she left.

I'm not in there more then five minutes And I found my weapon. "This one!" It was amazing I was like a regular sword but has blue almost opal stones in the middle going down to the hilt.

"Hey can you cut off my cast please"? I ask.

"What? Are you crazy you haven't healed yet."

"Please just do it?"

"Ok?" She didn't sound sure.

SLASH, my cast is off there is nasty bruise but I pick up the sword. It feel's just right not to heavy not to light. I turn to her "This one!" Her eye's get big

"Your arm shouldn't be able to hold that up!"She said with aw.

"What? Oh this I always heal fast like really fast."

"You know who's sword that was?" She said pointing towards the sword.

"No who?" I stare blankly at her.

"Jason!"

"Like Jason and the golden fleece ,Jason?"

"Yes, you know you mythology well huh?"

"Yup, so can I have this one?" I ask.

"Let's see how you train with it". She looked excited.

So we go to the arena and test my ability with a sword and bow and arrow I'm pretty good at both but I chose the sword.

"Ok then you keep the weapon your really good with it, I'll tell Chiron you found a weapon. you go to breakfast." She waved towards the dinning pavilion.

As I'm walking to the dining pavilion. I look at my wrist it's not going to heal right I know that at least. I was now feeling the pain and man I can't get up without almost barfing.

Here come's Struve he plops down next to me, Hi sees where I had put my sword on the table he stopped looked at me then my sword then my wrist.

"That must hurt, what did do to it? I meant to ask yesterday."

"I sorta jumped out of a three story window into a bush. To get away from a monster."

"No way that must have been a rush to do!"

"Not really hurt's a whole lot more, haha."

"Struve your not allowed to sit there." Oh great it's Leo.

"I'm coming Leo hold on, What happened to you too last night?"

"We had a disagreement that's all, No go or you will get in trouble, I'll see you later I have sword fighting with your cabin."


	9. Chapter 9

I get up to leave when some one else sit's down at the table.

Man does he look like Mr. D. except he has blonde hair and light purple eye's.

"I'm your sorta brother Pollux."

"Hiyah I didn't see you last night in the cabin."

"I had business to do, All the head of the cabin's had to go to a meeting."

"Oh ok."I say

"If you live till next year you will be the head of the cabin."

"Um why?" I asked

"I'm going to college next year then you come back to camp and bam you'll be head, senior gets head consular."

"Oh cool. Hey did you ever break you right arm before?"I ask.

"Um yeah like two year's ago how did you know?"

"It look's like your arm didn't heal right."

"Well that's weird, you need to go do your stuff, See you later."

"Bye." I stop by the big house to see if Chiron is there.

I ask one of the satyr's if he is, they said no. That's great I need to ask about me staying at camp for the rest of my life. You think that having so much free time on my hand's it great no it's boring. I plop down on the porch.

I jump somebody grabs my shoulder.

"Your really jumpy huh."

"Oh it's you, Grover right?"

"Yeah, so how you liking camp?"

"Oh…. it's great with the climbing wall, the strawberry fields-"

"Your worried about someone!"

"No! no? no. I'm not."

"Ok, he said sarcastically. I give him my evil look. Ok!" He shouts.

"You do that better than your father." He whimpered.

"Well I have to go, do you know when Chiron is going to be back?"

"Nope, bye." He wasn't any help.

I go back to the cabin my cat was really there with all of my stuff. And a handwritten note.

I hadn't seen last night. It was crumpled from me sleeping on it.

To camp half blood/Evey. & PS. We need to talk again soon hope I got all of your stuff. From Nick Ivory, Have a good rest of the year !

That kid has some girly hand writing. I go over to my cat he sleeping on my bed. I barley touch his head when he springs up and bit's me.

"Ow"! My cat never bit me before. I slap him on his head softly. "We don't bit tigger." He look's up with his groggy eye's. He lets go immediately starts purring and jumped up on my lap. I look at the clock it was time for sword fighting.

I push him back on the bed. Got up walked to the door he hoped off the bed and run over to the door. "No I'll be back later." I close the door. The walk from the cabin to the arena was nice. When I get there I'm the only girl there I just stand there.

"Hey Eve over here." It's Struve waving me toward him. I run over to where he's sitting.

"Hey how many people are coming?"

"Not that many a lot of them are in the forge. But Leo is coming."

"Wipe that smug smile off your face Struve!" I jokingly push him.

"But the look and color on your face show's I'm right." He giggles.

"We will now begin training." There was one person in the middle of the arena, Leo. A couple other people came. Even Pollux! He sat next to me.

"So Struve how old are you? You seem pretty young."

"I'm thirteen most people think I'm ten."

"No way, Your lying you can't be that old!"

"I am! and it's just cause I have a baby face."

"Struve come down show me your skill's then it ill be Eve then you too will fight"! Leo's voice echoed off the almost empty arena.

"Oh great, I'll go easy on you cause your arm." He gives me a small wink. "

Yeah right give me all you got." I yell out to him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eve come down here and wait."

"Sure, do I get to fight you when I'm done beating on Struve?" I hear a few laughs and snicking, or like she can't beat him. As I watched on the way he fights he doesn't keep up his guard that much.

"If you think you can beat him your wrong he has a special technique if someone get's to close." I jump a foot off the ground. "Pollux why did you come down here?"

"To tell you to be careful." He said flatly.

"He can't actually hurt me?" I ask.

"…" Is all I got.

"Right he can good luck, if he does hurt you, I will pumbble him, ok?"

"You act like a real older brother, Thanks." He looked surprised for me to say that. He blushed and went back to sit down. I keep watching how they both fight.

"Eve you still sure you don't want me to go easy on you?"

"Yeah I'm sure just don't think I'm going easy either." Before I know it it's my turn.

"Eve your up then you too fight than who ever win's fights me."

"Ok ." I shrug.

"Come over here, I'm going to show you how to knock the other blade out of their hand." He says.

He takes my hand and places it on the handle at the top then my other hand at the bottom of the hilt.

"Ok now you bring the tip of the sword to the middle of my blade then trust down."

So I did it he had to stand back cause his sword went flying

"Well your good on that ok now when you actually fighting, never let your guard down."

"Ok, um Annabeth taught me the basics this morning so can I just fight now?"

He just started laughing

"S… ure." He couldn't even breath right to say start.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"Well why not?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" He throw his hands down.

"It's ok I'll be fine."

"Ok if you say so." Struve didn't look sure.

He lunged at me I side stepped then trust at him giving him a small cut on his arm. He looked surprised so it was the perfect chance. I stepped forward brought my blade next to his trust up and out. It flew away. Then I sorta shot plants out of the ground and tied him up.

"Sorry Struve I didn't mean too do that!"

"What disarm me or tie me up?"

"Um tying you up."

"Oh that? Its ok, it was really cool." I cut him lose then stand next to him.

"Struve go get your sword then sit down." Said Leo from across the arena.

"So I have to fight you now Leo?"

"Yup now shall we?"

"I was going to wait till tonight to do that but ok." I raise my sword.

"So about yesterday I'm sor-" I trust at him then side step then slash. "Wow you're a little upset."

"No I'm not, just fight!"

"Listen I- He trust at me then tried to slam the hilt of his sword into my sword tip. I look around every one stopped and were looking at us fighting.

"You keep letting your guard down it's no fun winning unfairly." I say.

"Listen don't get a swelled head!" He said between breaths.

"What coming from the guy who won't-" I let my guard down Leo slammed the hilt into my left arm. I dropped instantly.

I say some swear in greek. Black dot's danced across my eyes. Everyone swarmed around us, I'm trying not to cry in front of these people.

"Leo why would you do that, her arm might not be broken, but it must be know!" I heard Struve of in the distance.

I get up locked my eyes on Leo and slam my blade tip into his sending his flying across the arena. He just stand's there dumb founded.

"Now I won."

"I'm so sorry Eve, I didn't mean to- I was aiming for your other arm".

"Just don't!" I tried to walk away but crumbled to the ground. I looked at my wrist.

"Some one get some Apollo camper's." Someone shouted.

Pollux came out of the crowd somewhere. He picked me up by my right arm and led me over to the seats.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have challenged him to fight me."

"Are you kidding me you're the first person to beat him since he got back from his quest two weeks ago."

"Yeah well I just broke my arm for the second time in two day's."

"Listen Eve I'm sorry for that." Said Leo.

A couple of Apollo campers came and pushed him out of the way.

"So you're the one that could be our sister I'm Max this is Emma, So what happened?"

"I fought him." I pointed a finger at Leo with my right arm.

"He disarmed me by slamming the hilt of his sword into my arm."

"I didn't mean to, she moved the wrong way!" Cries Leo.

"I got back up and slammed my sword into his sending it flying."

"Ok, So you just need some nectar then rest it maybe you can still play capture the flag tonight." Said Max.

"And Leo be a little nicer next time". Said Emma.

The rest of everybody walked away. But Pollux stayed right next to me like a body guard.

"Listen Leo I'm sorry".

"No it's me who should say sorry!"

"I guess I'll see you tonight when I pumbble you Leo." Said Pollux

"Pollux! I'm sorry Leo, I'm going to win again tonight."

"Sure just make sure your arm's ok." He walks away, I get up to walk away when Pollux grab's my arm.

"If you push him he will hurt you!"

"Wait what?"

"Just go to the cabin."

"Ok." I slump back to the cabin area.

I walk back to the cabin's area. I stop in front of the Hephaestus cabin. I wonder if he's in there? I walk in to the cabin nobodies there. Probably in the forge. I walk up too the back of the cabin there was a really big bed.

I look closer there is a note. I know it's not right to read it but I do anyway.

Leo you need to come to the big house now! From Mr. D (Dionysus)


	11. Chapter 11

Why would he want to see Leo? I hear the door of the cabin creak open. I dive under the bed the note falls on the floor next to my head.

"She's going to hate me even more now, listen to me I'm talking to my self." It was Leo, I'm surprised, but who is he talking about. I hear him walk over to the bed. I see his hand.

"What's this?" He said. I push the note forward he grab's it then I hear the note hit the floor and he run's out of the I'm sure he's way gone I sprint out of the cabin and over to mine. There is someone sitting on my bed, he looked like he was a hobo.

"Who are you?" I walk around him to were my sword is.

"You can't tell, that's sad… Really." He got up, then he shimmered into another form. He was now younger, maybe around the age seventeen. I feel like I should say he's hot, but it seems wrong/gross to say that.

"Can you guess now?" He put his hands on his sides.

"Um some really weird hobo guy that likes to show-up out of nowhere." I ask.

"Try Apollo, sunshine."

"Oh, Sorry. What are you doing here er sir?" I put my head down.

"To warn you, you need to go see Chiron."

"But-"I tired to say.

"Trust the sun that shows you the way, To your hearts wish that you wish weren't true, Your journey waits, across the bridge of time and dates."

"Um what is that suppose to mean?" I raise my head and ask.

"You will understand later." With that he disappeared in a Flash of light. That was weird! I shake my head. Just then Pollux walks in the room.

"Do you always let weird hobo's in the cabin?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Oh never mind." I say.

"So how's your wrist?"

"It hurts, not as much as it did."

"Here I brought you an ice pack."

"Thanks." He sits down next to me. He puts the ice pack on my wrist. He looks like he was just run over by a hellhound.

"You ok Pollux?"

"What? Oh yeah why would you ask?"

"Cause you look like you lost a fight with a metal bull, that's why."

"Oh that's nice, I didn't have a good night sleep."

"Are you upset over me being hurt?" I ask in a too sweet voice.

I get up and start to pace around the room. I stop in front of a picture. It looks like Pollux, but some how different. Then I do something weird, As if my body wouldn't listen to me. I feel a tear run down my cheek. This person felt very dear to me.

"Who is this Pollux?" I ask.

"That's my brother…Castor."

"What happened to him?"

"He….." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"He died didn't he?" Pollux didn't answer.

"Didn't he!" I could feel the tears getting thicker. I was holding them back. And for a short moment I felt depressed. Like I have no reason to live. I stroke the picture once, Then I sit down on the floor. I sink my head into my hands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you have a right to ask, He was your brother after all."

"Was it when Manhattan shut down?" I cock my head.

"No." He got up. "I have to go see Mr. D, You just hang here."

"Um ok." As soon as he leave's, I get up and walk to the door. I take one final look at the picture. I have to do something. I walk to the camp store. I asked if they had any flowers. Of course they didn't. So I run back to the cabin and grab my sword. I'm going to go into the forest to pick some flowers. Yeah it's a girly thing to do,but I wanted too do it. But after my first night at camp, I'm not going in there empty handed. If you could hear the things in here, you would pee your pants. I guess it took me a little but to find some nice looking flowers. You know it being winter. They were white and light blue carnations. I sit down in the middle of the field of flowers. It smells so sweet, I just want to stay here for ever. Believe me it is amazing.

"Who new that there could be some thing so beautiful where a horrible battle took place." I hear a familiar voice, it's Arianna. I'm happy to see her.

"I…I just want to do something nice for what!"

"You don't have to tell me, I guess he told you about Castor?"

"Well sorta, He-" she cut in.

"He died right where your sitting, we we're sort of friends."

"I'm sorry, will you tell me what happened?" I ask.

She told me about the summer they had the battle of the labyrinth. We we're both started picking flowers, by the time she was done. We had so many our arms we're full. There where some things I want to forget, that she told me. We walk back to camp cabins.

"So he was a good person?" I ask.

"Yes very much, He looked mean and angry but was so sweet."

We walk back past the cabins. There where so many flowers, by the time we go to the cabin my arms felt heavy. I arrange the flowers around the picture. Arianna says a chant in Greek. Something like rest in pieces or I think peace.

They smell wonderful. "Why don't you grow some grape vines?"

"I don't know how too."

"It's easy ok, just think of them growing and then they're there." She said.

"Ok I'll give it a shot." I sigh.

It put all my thought in to it. And I felt like I could grow the world's strongest vine. I open my eyes and, I tied Arianna up by accident. "I'm so sorry Arianna!"

"It's ok Just get me out of here it's getting tighter!"

"Ok, Ok! Um where's my sword?" When I find it, she has turn as purple as the grapes on the vines. I cut her free from the vines. She get's a couple breaths in before we hear foot steps coming towards the door. She quickly put the not hacked up vines under the picture with a card from me when some one knocks on the door.

"Eve, Are you here?" It's Leo. I guess I was still mad at him about yesterday. I don't get up to answer the door. Then another voice comes near the door.

"What are you doing here Leo?" This voice belongs to Pollux.

"I wanted to talk to Eve, why do you care?"

"Because she's like a little sister to me, and if you hurt her again, I will hurt you!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her this morning!" Yelled Leo.

"Just get out of here, if she didn't answer she doesn't want to talk too you."

I guess Leo Pollux came through the door. I just realized that maybe he didn't want to have this for his brother. Arianna and I dive under my bed. We saw Pollux's shoe's go over to his bed. Then he walked over to the picture. "What's this?" He asked himself. He bent down and picked up the card.

"That girl does the girlist things, She does a good job at growing vines though."

I didn't notice Arianna had sneaked to the door and lightly closed it when she left. She a trickster. That girl. It just came to my mind, She has a dad and mom at home… or homes I guess I should say. How could she have three parents? She looks like her dad, not her mom so much. I haven't asks who is her godly parent. I sit there under the bed for a little bit. Pollux was still standing near the picture. It was if someone sprinkled sleep powder on me, because my eye's felt heavy. And I dozed off.


	12. Chapter 12

My nightmare is too creepy to tell all of it. So I will tell you some of what I saw.

I watch as my mother walks over to a steel crate of what looked like it was full of wood. She was trying to bandage her arm. Then Megan walked in. Part of me knew that I should hate my mother, but another half felt like she was just being used, that she didn't want me dead. I run forward to her. I actual bumped into her. She whirled around. The tears started flowing and I couldn't stop screaming.

"You lied you don't want me dead." I yelled in her face but she looked around blankly. As if I were a ghost.

"You hate me, I should loath you!" The anger, the sadness, and confusion. Just all came out.

"Mother, just notice me, Please. Please! Please?" I yelled so loud that it felt like my throat burst.

She shake her head in confusion. "Eve is that you?"

My mother tried to reach out to me. But then Megan ran over, sniffed the air right next to my head.

"Stop it you fool!" And she slashed at my mother. I lunged but only to have my dream change.

It changed I was standing across a river. And the words bridge of time and dates. Kept repeating in my mind. Then a voice boomed from the sky, no not the sky, more like it as in water, a little gurgled. It was not cold or hash but sweet and claming.

"Which will you chose young hero?" The voice asked.

"I do not know of what you ask." My voice came with a little confusion. But it wasn't my voice it sounded as if it where a little clearer than mine and lower an octave.

"Young hero's always fall at my bridge." Said the voice again. "You must solve my riddle, to cross little hero".

"You must be a blind old lady, You see there is no bridge to cross over the river." The voice said in mocking way. I didn't like who ever I was speaking throw. They seamed snobbish. I hate people like this.

The voice boomed ahead. "You mock me hero, you have a chance to apologize."

"I am too great to apologize to a stupid nymph like you." Yelled the person.

"So be it hero, You will never cross my river!"

"You have no power over my will." And with that it felt like I was torn from that person. I watched them wade into the river. The current picked up. The person was a she. She was pushed away from the edge, when she was so close to reaching the other side.

"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED AND SO MAY ALL YOUR FAMILY IN THE FURTURE!" Yelled the voice.

It was still a sweet tone. Even when the voice yells its still sounds sweet and calm. Then a girl formed from the river. The female hero stopped and tried to turn around. The Other girl willed her hand up, and the river crashed down upon the female hero. With that I snapped awake.

Unfortunately I was still under my bed. So I slammed my head on the bar's under my bed. I rolled out from under my bed. Just as Pollux walks back in the cabin. I sit on my knees and rub my head.

"What did you do, fall out of bed?" He asks.

"No…well sorta." I snap.

"Did I make you mad?" He asked.

"No, just a bad dream." I confess.

"Wanna tell me about it?" He asks.

"Ah, not really."

"Ok, well it's time for dinner." He sighs.

"Oh, ok, I was sleeping for that long!"

"Yeah a good couple of hours." He laughed.

"Oh, well then let's get going." I hop up from the floor. Well it didn't take long for Struve to find me. He saw me and watched me as I cross over to the head table. Pollux made me sit next to Mr.D.

"Um Pollux I'm not exactly comfortable sitting here." I say in whisper.

"You shouldn't fear me, like all the other camper's do." I jump half way out of my chair. It was Mr.D.

"Mr.-Um dad?" I ask.

"Yeah what is it, Evey?"

"First please don't, um, if you wouldn't mind not calling me that. And how come children of you don't have a table over there?"

"Ok and I don't really know." He shrugs.

Pollux sat down next to me.

"Um and about my mom- Does she really hate me? I mean like can you tell?" I sit up in my chair.

"NO! I can't, and do not talk about this here." Mr. D say's with irritation.

"Oh, I'm sorry then." I slump down into the chair.

"Ah see your getting along". Pollux said.

Dinner went by pretty fast. Then Chiron announced that capture the flag would start in a couple minutes. So we should get our armor on. And get into our teams. Pollux helps me get ready, he's careful to not touch my arm. When I'm done he gets his armor on. I see Leo talking with a girl in the corner of my eye. She slapped him. He starts to rub his face. I started to laugh.

I swear I saw a flicker of light come from his hand. Must be my eyes. Chiron blew the horn sounding capture the flag would now begin. I knew one thing I was going to crush Leo Valdez into the forest floor.


	13. Chapter 13

As Pollux pushed me forward to the children of Athena, and all the rest of our team. We started marching into the woods. I turn around. Try to look him in the eye. (He's a good couple inches taller then me. I'm like maybe 5'3ish in height, he's like 6'1).

"I have one thing to ask." I said flatly

"What?" He asks. He wasn't looking at me though.

"Did you see the flowers?" It wasn't until after I thought that it sounds stupid.

"Ah yeah. He looked down on me. Your good at growing, And it was sweet of you, but-."

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to do that, it's just that." He stopped looking at me again. "Are you listening to me?"

I whipped around to see a girl melt out of a tree. She saw Pollux and blushed, he blushed back and waved. The girl just sat there and watched us walk. She saw me staring at her and she looked away. When we are almost out of site. I waved with a stupid looking grin and gave a thumps up. She just looked confused.

Haha that was the most fun of my night. Pollux has his eye's on a girl who's forms from a tree. What's their name's again? Nymphs! Aw he's so adorable.

"So you were eyeing that nymph back there?"

"Wh... what? No we're just friends!"

"You don't have to explain to me!" I stop marching. The wind picks up. I grab for my sword. Pollux bumps into me. Then all of a sudden, Annabeth the head of the Athena cabin yells. "This is as far as we need to be!"

She gave out orders. She was on the left flank with her siblings. Pollux was on right with some other camper's. And then she turns to me.

"Your on flag watch." She gave me a warm smile. When Pollux cut in.

"I want to be close to her if she's in trouble, I want her with me on the right flank!"

"Pollux she would just get hurt more on the right flank." Annabeth said flatly.

"Then take me off the right flank leave me here!" He stomped his foot.

"Pollux! I can stay here and not get hurt. Besides I don't think with this plan to win, they could even get close to the flag." I grabbed his arm. He looks at Annabeth then to me.

"Fine but you promise you won't fight!" He looked me in the eyes. I give Annabeth a wink. She takes here team and marches off. Then Pollux leaves. I'm left there standing alone. It was a long time before I heard the clashing of metal on metal, far off in the distance. I hear a rustling sound behind me. I turn around, Raise my sword. And I scared a bunny half to death when I slammed down my sword next to it.

"You might have just given it a heart attack!" It was a boy much older then me. He wasn't on my team though. "Who are you!" I say loudly.

How could he get past the others? Then something else grabbed my shoulder. I tried to get away. But whatever had my shoulder has a good grip.

"I'm Travis and this Conner." He said simply.

Good now I know that I can beat the living crap out of who's grabbing me.

"We're the sons of Hermes!" Said the one who has my arm.

"Are we're going to take your flag now." They said it in unison. I slam my elbow into the boy's gut. He let go and crouched over.

"Hey what was that for-."

"You're not taking my team's flag!"

"We thought you were a big softy and you would just let us have the flag." Said the boy near the flag.

"You thought wrong!" I beat them pretty good. I then imprisoned them in vines, and they just sat there wiggling like worms. I rolled them over to a random tree. Then I think it was Travis who got his mouth free.

"Come on let us go!" he yelled.

"You brought it on yourselves, and the more you struggle, the tighter the vines will get." They started struggling harder. As if on queue the vines got tighter. The look on Travis' face was priceless. I covered his mouth with more vines. This was easy. Or it was.

They finally gave up about thirty minutes later. I sat next to the flag and thought about my dream. Why did my mom have that short look of confusion on her face? Why did Megan attack her if she's working with _them_? I slid down on to the ground, and stare into the stars. The wind picked up again, and there was the faint smell of fire that I had smelled a few days before. It was getting stronger. I saw a light flicker out of the corner of my eye. I hear a twig snap. I sit up. I heard a growl from my right. It came right out of the darkness and jumped at me. It pinned me on the ground. My sword flew out of my hand. It showed me it's fangs and howled. I could feel it's claws slowly ripping through the armor. It's breath smells like years of old gross gym socks!

"Hey ugly need a breath mint?" It was Leo.

I flip my head back. The monster got closer to my neck and put its teeth just on top of my neck. I screamed.

"Leo get it off!" I cried out.

He took a hammer out of a tool belt and throws it at the monster on top of me. _SNAP_! I scream out in pain. My arm was broken again for Third time in Two monster dodged the hammer easily. I looked it in the black beady eyes. It looked amused. Like if it was saying, yum demigods for dinner!

"Looks like I have to use the heat plan." I heard him say.

My eyes were getting heavy. I look away from the monster. It grazes my head with one of it's fangs. I see flashes of red light and feel blazing heat. _That smell again_! The monster jumps off me. And backs into the woods. There's blood running down the side of my face. I sit up. Leo runs over to me. My head felt dizzy. Black dots danced across my eyes.

"Eve are you alright?" He tries to wipe the blood from my face. I flinch backwards.

"I won't hurt you." He said trying to wipe my face again.

"You did this morning!" I turn away from him.

"I didn't mean to! He yelled out. I was trying to apologize this morning!

"About what!" I yelled back.

"About the thing with my mom!" He tried to calm down.

"Well then you should have said so before you slammed your stupid sword in my arm!" I'm still yelling.

"At least you have a." My voice faltered.

"A what? Mom? No I don't I killed my mom by accident when I was young!" He was yelling again.

"Leo?" I reach out to touch his arm.

"Don't feel sorry for me! I got over that along time ago." His voice got smaller.

"I…." I don't know what to say.

"But you probably have a mom and other family at home.I don't need your pity." He looked mad and jealous.

"Your wrong! Very wrong! I don't have other family." I wasn't yelling anymore. "I don't have brothers or sisters. And my mom!" I can't stop thinking about that dream. Tears trace down my face.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry!" said Leo.

"Leo….I." I have to choke out these words.

"Leo my mother wants me dead!" My tears get thicker. And I let out a gods horrible sob. I close my eyes, put my head between my legs and cup my good arm over my head.

"Eve what are you talking about?" He pounded the ground next to him.

"Just what I said! My mother wants me dead."I choke out those words again. The words I've dreaded saying.

"Eve that's not true!" He grabbed my arm.

"Leo it's true. I wish it wasn't but it is!" I lift my head. Leo meets my eyes. I hug him (with only my right arm). He puts his arms around me. I just keep crying. I let him go when I remember that Travis and Conner are still there.

"What?" Asks Leo.

"Um I kinda have prisoners." I turn my head around to find Travis asleep and Conner's face bright red. I turn to Leo again. He was looking at me intensely.

"What!" I ask.

"It's just I can't even get a girl to even talk to me! Yet you hugged me willingly." he said with a smile on his face.

"Well it won't happen again!" I shove him.(Again with my right hand.)

"Yeah sure." He laughed. He looked at my forehead.

"Your head stopped bleeding." He said.

I let him wipe the blood away from my head this time.

We hear cheering. Some were chanting Athena! I look at Leo.

"Well I guess we won!" I say.

"Yeah, yeah." He said mockingly. I gave him a mischievous smile.

"What?" He asks nervously.

"Leo Valdez you're my prisoner!"

"Wha-"That's all he got to say. I tied him in vines. Pollux came running into the clearing with others following him. He saw Leo, Travis , and Conner tied up. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask.

"You did this?" He asks.

"Yup, I guess we won!" I stand up. He looked at the boys one last time. He grabs me by my left shoulder. I yelp out in pain. He looks at my arm.

"You can't have any more nectar or ambrosia." He was glaring at Leo.

"I know," I look at Leo.

"It wasn't his fault, He saved me."

"Then you going to let him go?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe." I shrug. He thrashes around. I laugh and start to walk away. I hear sizzling. I turn around. Leo was using fire to break the vines! How could he have gotten a lighter or match out of his pocket? I made sure that they were tight though! He would have had to move his hands. That would be exhausting to do with how tight he was wrapped.

"How did he do that?" I whisper into Pollux ear.

"That's his special technique." He looked scared almost.

"It's a lighter?" I ask.

Travis got free. Travis walks up to me and looks at Pollux. Then he says sorry to me. I was taken back, why did he apologize? Then Conner comes over after Leo let him free, by untying the vines. He wraps his arm around me.

"Your pretty awesome!" He got in my face. I ducked and weaved away from him. I backed away from him and bumped into Leo.

"Oww!" I yelp. I backed into his hands. Which were very hot.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too!" He put his hand on my back again. I yelp again.

"Sorry that was dump of me!"

I take a step forward. And turn around.

"It's ok that your dumb." I rub my back. With my right arm. Arianna steps into the clearing she had the flag in her hand. She was the one who won the game.

"Arianna your mom's Athena?" I ask. See gives me a hug.

"Yeah why? She cocked her head. It's not like it's a big deal!"

"Well it's just I do better then you in some school topics like math and English."

"And what does that have to do with my mom?" She scratched her head.

"She the goddess of wisdom and war, She's smart and stuff, And your not the brightest in the class." I look up into the stars again and put my finger on my chin.

"What! You stay there. When I beat the brains out of you. We'll see who's smarter then!" She grabs at my right arm. I duck behind Leo.

"Hey don't use me as a human shield!" He says sarcastically.

Arianna chases me around the clearing. We both stop, we're out of breath. I collapse on the ground. She drops next to me. We both start laughing really hard. She slaps the ground. I'm gasping for air. When she stops laughing. I'm still recovering from laughing. She turns to me and straight faced says.

"You smell like a dead dog and burnt wood."She looks into the woods.

"Gee thanks." I push her over.

"Tell me what happened." She sits on her knees and starts bouncing on them. "Tell me!" She whined.

"I was attacked by a monster then Leo saved me then I sorta, Well I had a break down." I confessed.

"Aww. And I missed it. The break down I mean." She sticks her tongue out at me. I stick my tongue out at her too. Just then Chiron bounds into the clearing.

"Demigods we must have a war meeting now! He shouted. He came up to me. "You must come to Eve."


	14. Chapter 14

It's weird having a crap ton of people looking at you. I try to keep my head down. I look at my hands. There was a girl sitting next to Chiron she has crazy red hair. She looked at me and smiled really big. I looked around the room, there was Piper and Jason and Leo then Pollux to my right and Annabeth to my left. Leo was sitting across from me. There were some other kids there too. And Mr.D.

"Um Pollux why am I here again?" I bump his arm.

"I don't know." He looked around the room then he put his head on the table.

Everybody was talking. Chiron was whispering to The red head girl. She jumped out of her seat. She grabs something out of the next room. Then handed it to him. He looked at me and sighed.

"So the gods were right she must leave." He mumbled.

Everybody stopped dead in there chatting and all locked their eyes on me. Pollux lifted his head from the table and got up and walked over to Chiron, he patted my head as he left. I sniff myself and almost gagged. The smell from that monster was so gross. I'm going to need another shower. I look at the door. I wished so hard that I could have left that room right then and there but no. Just as I was going to get up to sneak away. Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground. I look at him in shock.

Mr.D gave me a look of "If you leave I'll feed you to the wolves." I slump down in my chair. He nods his head and smiles. I turn towards Chiron. Everybody was sitting down. Leo was staring at me. I raise my hand. (Which was a stupid thing to do, I'm just use to doing it in school) He looks up and waves his hand at me.

"Um Chiron why am I here?" I ask in a small voice.

"Well that's what we're here to talk about." His tone was calm.

"What's the big deal? I'm just another camper." I ask

"That's the problem or err in convience. Your not just a regular camper." The way he said problem, Made me think of Megan when I had that first dream. I just got angry.

"Well I'm not a monster!" I yell. I slam my hand down on the table.

"I never said that Eve." I can't believe I just did that. I walk out of the room. I sit on the porch railing.

"Gods what's wrong with me!" I drop my head.

"There nothing wrong with you."says Mr. D.

"Don't you have some important thing to do, Mr.D?" I ask.

"Touchy much?" he sighed.

"Do all you people treat me like I'm a bomb about to explode if you move?" I slam my head against the railing pole.

"That might hurt, And you are like a bomb your going through a lot right now, one little miss hap and you explode. You broke done with that Valdez kid." He looked at me, distastefully at the thought.

"I….It's hard." My voice quivered. I'm trying so had to not cry.

"It's only going to get harder." He put his hand around my shoulder. I flinch. "You should try not to get hurt all the time." He patted my left arm. I yelp.

"You did that on purpose!" He laughs, he laid his hand gently on my arm,then my arm started to glow. I jump back in surprise. How is he doing that it feels like he's sucking out the pain.

"That should do it. Now get back in there and apologize." he looked up at the sky and started mumbling.

I look at the door. Bracing myself to find everybody staring at me. When I walk through the door. Everybody is arguing. There was Annabeth almost ready to punch an Apollo head counselor. And Leo was fighting with Pollux. (Big shock.) Chiron was breaking up a fight with a Ares camper and a Demeter camper. The red head girl saw me and ran over. "You have to do something." she said.

"What, why me?" I ask.

"Cause there fighting about you!" She said it as if it should be totally obvious to me.

"Why? Did I blow somebody up?" I say with a grunt.

"No, But just like yell or something. And I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She out stretched her hand.

"Ah nice to meet you, you expect me to yell at these people?" I say.

"Well um yeah." With that she left the room. I'm not going to yell. I'm to much of a nice person to yell, it take someone really annoying to make me mad. plus I would be embarrassed. I calmly walk over to my seat and sit down.I can hear Leo and Pollux fighting.

"Your to much of a hot head to understand!" Yelled Pollux.

"What! You might want to play big brother but she's going to need someone else to be protected by when your gone!" Screamed Leo

"You're the one who's getting her hurt! Like I would let you protect her." Pollux sounded like he would tear Leo's head off and shove it down the sink.

"I should go with her. I know I can protect her, I have this feeling that I need to." He wasn't really yelling now more like loud speaking. Pollux's face turned red with anger. He lunged at Leo across the table. I leap up,grabbing his arm and twisted it as hard as I can.

"Pollux! Leo! Knock it off!" I yelled so loud that everybody stopped fighting.

"You too are the biggest Idiots that I know!" I let go of Pollux's arm and pushed him into his chair. I walked around the table to Leo, and grabbed his hair and threw him into his seat.

"If your done fighting? I would like to know why I'm here." I composed myself.

"Chiron I would like to know why I'm not a regular camper. I apologize for making a scene earlier." I walk back over to my seat.

Mr.D grabs my chair and whispers in my ear. "Well now they have no doubt that you're my kid." He walks to the head of the table and commands that everybody sit or he'll feed them to his leopard. I look at Pollux. I glare at him and Leo. I mumble under my breath about how stupid they are. I look up to see Chiron looking bewildered.

"Ah yes that is what we're here to discuss. Eve, will you come here?" Chiron waved me towards him.

"What is it Chiron?" I ask.

"You have been chosen to lead a quest. And with that you must choose two other companions."

"Wait, why am I leading a quest and what is a quest?" I ask.

" You must find the dagger of Helios and bring it to the gods, child." Everyone jumped back in their seats.

"What is this dagger of Helios?" I ask. Annabeth jumped up out of her chair.

"I should go with you," she said with excitement.A huge ray of light engulfed the room, before she could saying anything else. I look away. When the light dies down I look to find Apollo siting in the middle of the ping pong table with a gigantic grin.

"What are you doing here Apollo, I don't think the hunters are here?" Said Mr.D. He looked around sarcastically.

"Aw come on can't a father see his kid?" Apollo throws his hands in the air.

"Um dad what are you here for?" Asked a boy I think named Will.

"Oh Will you're here too." Said Apollo. So it is Will.

"Well, who were you talking about than?" Asked Will.

"Eve that's who." He laughed. I step away from him. He's rather rude. He forgot his own kid. What a blunt guy.

"Why would you want to see me?" I ask.

"To say good bye to you." He hopped of the table.

"Why would I care?" I snap.

"What's with you?" He asks.

"You forgot your own kid!" I said.

"So?"

"You're a dunce! Just leave." I say. Turning back to Chiron. He blinks then continues to explain.

I don't know what's up with me tonight, it's like i'm not me! I don't like.

"A quest is where you the person chosen gets sent to do something for the gods." Said Chiron.

"Sounds fun." I say.

"You get it now?" Asks Pollux. I nod.

"Good, Now here comes the part of where you have to chose two other companions." Says Chiron.

"I have to what?" I ask.

"You chose two other people to come with you on your quest." Said Pollux.

"Alright then chose." Says Chiron.

"Ok. Well I guess Arianna would be one of them. I don't know who else to pick." I say with a sigh.

Annabeth shot out of her seat." Eve let me come with you!" She said with enthusiasm. I'm about to say yes when Chiron said something.

"Annabeth you just got back from a failed quest looking for Percy. I can't let you go on another one. We know where he is now." He said.

"But Chiron!" She cried.

"No Annabeth!" He said with a harsh tone.

"Fine!" She walked out of the room. Everyone was silent.

"She's so up tight! She needs a new hobby other than whining about her poor Percy." Snickers the Stoll brothers.

"Hey. You two shut up." Said Will.

"Well lets hear a Prophecy and maybe then you can see who else you want to bring." Said Chiron pretending not to notice the arguing.

"A prophecy?" I ask Pollux.

"I'll explain later." He says.

The red head girl. Sits down again. And two boys grab her arms. I cock my head. Why are they doing that. Leo starts taping his fingers on the table. The room is filled with a chill. Green mist came curling out of her mouth. The room was so eerie feeling. I sit back in my chair as far as possible. When she started speaking. It's her voice but not. It sounded shadowed by another.

"_Your journey waits, across the bridge of time and dates._

_The brain is the key to the thing you seek._

_The mortal you knew will guide the way. _

_The dagger you need is made of greed. _

_Intertwined paths together you must face the wrath._

_During this time of dire may it only be fixed with fire."_

The red head girl. Oh I guess I know her name. Rachel past's out and the boys set her in the room next door. I sit there. Those words. Your journey waits across the bridge of time and date's. Keep showing up. I don't like it. Leo stops tapping his fingers. I can see him repeating the last line on his lips. He stops.

"Eve I should go with you on your quest." He says.

"Why's that?" Asks Pollux in a mocking tone.

"Did hear the last line? It says can only be fixed with fire. So it means I have to go." He had a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me? But don't I get to pick who's coming?" I ask Chiron.

"Well yes. But some times prophecy's 'pick' who's going on the quest. Well like your prophecy. It sounds like your going to need Leo on this quest." He says.

"No he can't go!" Says Pollux.

"Come on I explained it earlier dude. I'm the only one who can protect her on this quest." Leo says with irritation.

"Really? Looks like you hurt her already though!" He grabs my arm and shoves it up in the air.

"Pollux that is enough! I did this to myself." I shove my hand down.

"Chiron you can't let him go! He just got back on a quest." Yelled Pollux.

"Well I can. It's not like you can go. You have a college tour this week. And the final vote goes to Eve." Says Chiron in a clam tone.

"Haha take that Grape boy!" Yells Leo.

"Oh shut up Flame head!" Yells back Pollux.

These two are non stop fighting tonight. I wish they would just shut up. I close my eye's and count to ten, something my mom taught me. When I open them. Leo and Pollux are trapped in vines. I laugh.

"Well I don't really know anybody else here so I guess I have to chose Leo." I say.

"Alright then. Eve Cronin you have your first quest may the gods favor you on your quest. The meeting is done. Everybody go get some sleep. Eve you and your companions will leave tomorrow morning." Says Chiron.

"Great." I sigh. I grab the 'extra' vine's on the cocoons that Leo and Pollux are in, and haul them out of the room and drag them down the steps. I drop Pollux off first. I set him near the door. I drop Leo's cocoon on the ground. I cut Pollux out of the vines.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks.

"You two were being annoying. What's up with the constant fighting?"

"I just don't trust him."

"So that gives you the right to act like a jerk? Huh Pollux?"

"No. I guess not. Just watch your back. Be safe." He stood up and hugged me.

"I won't get to see you tomorrow, so here's my goodbye." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll be safe I promise. If he try's to do something stupid, I'll just tie him up and throw him in a pond or lake."

"Ok." He chuckles. He walks inside.

I grab Leo. He isn't even trying to wiggle. I set him up against the Hephaestus cabin's door. "Night." I walk away.

I could hear the sizzling again. I didn't turn around. I called behind my back. "It's not safe to play with lighters." I walk back over to my cabin. I open the door. Or I tried too. Something was blocking it. I hear a deep growl. I push open the door as much as I could. When I squeeze in the cabin. I ram into a huge furry butt. Not the best sight. I crawl under what ever it is. I see Pollux. He makes eye contact with me.

"Eve get him off." He said sternly.

Him? It hits me. "Tigger?" I say. A girly meow rumbles off the walls. I slip out from under the beast. "Tigger off!" I command. The beast turns its head and meows. I sigh. This is not even strange thing to me after today. Tigger like transformed back into a cat.

"Did he just change into a leopard cub?" Asks Pollux.

"I guess so."

I plop down face first on my bed. Well we have transportation tomorrow. Tigger creeps up on to my head. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I wish I could say I sleep soundly. Did I? No. I was once again at that river. The Nymph from before was holding something in the water. She was talking to something. I look around. I can't see anybody. I catch out of the corner of my eye a shimming form. The Nymph held out her hand and the shimming form disappeared. The girl lowered her head and began weeping softly. My gut tugged towards the river. My legs started to move. I couldn't control them.

I was building up the fear in my heart that she will smash me down with huge waves drowning me to death. I could feel my heart beat through my shirt. I try to grab onto a low tree branch, my grip slipped and I waded into,the river. I get close, so close to the girl that I could reach out to touch her. She snapped her attention to me.

"Are you here to cross my river?" She wept.

I thought about the words to say. "No. I'm here to comfort you." I say.

"No mortal has ever come to aid a Nymph lost in despair."

"I'm not mortal, I'm a demigod. I can't imagine what you have lost. But I'm sure the price is heavy." I say

"It is a too heavy cost for even a Demigod to understand." She wept louder.

"Try me. I might just know how to help."

She put her hand on me. It was cool just as the river is. She toke a step forward.

"You poor girl, You have lost more than I have. For how do you not weep?"

"What? I haven't lost anything."

"You have, you lost the only person you ever trusted or loved. You lost your mother."

"I didn't lose her. I just-."

"You no need to explain." She waved her hand. "For you are going to have to go through trials to last a life time and than more." She sniffled.

"You will seek me help. You need to know were to go. You must go to Minnesota. Where the ice is always harder to burn."

"Why are you helping me? How do you know we need to go there?"

"Because you helped me. Trust me a nymph is always right."

"I really didn't. And- "

She gently touches my forehead. "Now demigod you must awake." She whispered.

I wake up in a cold sweat. Tigger started licking my head. I grabbed him by his kitty shoulders.

"You my friend are coming with me." I grab my cloths and a towel. I sneak out the door, lightly closing it behind me, so I wouldn't wake Pollux. I sneak over to the shower area. I have not idea what time it is. I'm about to walk into the girls shower when I heard water running in the boys showers. I tiptoe over to the door. I stick my ear up against the door. I could only hear the click of a shampoo bottle cap. I Try to walk back to the girls shower. But I stubbed my toe on the corner of the wall. I stomp my foot up and down. I hear the shower stop. I freeze. I turn and run into the girls shower. I turn on the hot water. I let it run down my head for a couple of minutes. These dreams are getting weirder. I wash my hair with some shampoo and conditioner that someone left here. I find Body wash too. I get all clean. And get dressed in a yellow long sleeve shirt and orange jeans. With my yellow flats. I left my brush in the cabin. Dang it! I walk out of the girls side.

I see a boy standing, looking off to the woods. I walk closer to him. I was still dark out. But I could see his face now. It's Leo. His hair is sopping wet. He looks like a wet dog.

"It's a little earlier." I say. He looks over in surprise.

"Oh! Hey Eve. Your right it's to early for a girl to be up. Shouldn't you be getting beauty sleep?"

"Oh, Valdez, your right. You should be getting your beauty sleep."

"Nice one. But I'm not girl as you can see."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I took a shower. The same thing you just did but it looks like your hair is trying to eat your head."

I stick my tongue out at him. I really like this guy. I'm kinda glad he's coming on the quest. I feel like I've known him since I was little. He was looking me up and down.

"What is it mop top?" I ask.

"Your so way out of my league."

"You must be ill in the head. I'm not in anyone's league."

"Your so out of my league. Are you kidding me. Your pretty-" I cut in.

"Stop there! I'm not pretty." I laugh.

"You have a great sense of humor and you don' blow me away like a fly."

"Me have humor that's a good one." I can feel my face getting warm. My face was crimson, I guess. He see's my face. And takes a step closer. He puts his hand on my face. "And your so adorable when your like this."

"Ok Leo. That's a little to close for me Leo!" I step back. "I have to finish getting ready for the quest." I hop off the steps and over to the cabins. "See you later mop top!"

That was so embarrassing. He thinks I'm pretty! That's a first I've heard a boy call me pretty. I sneak back into the cabin. I grab my sword and my brush, I brush out my hair. I grab my cat. Actually I didn't even get a hand on him. He sat at the door meowing. I walk over to the picture of Castor. I look at Pollux.

"You watch over him while I'm gone. Ok?" I whisper. I lightly kiss Pollux on the head. "I promise I'll be safe." I whisper in his ear. He rolls on to his stomach. I might not know him that well, but if he's the only family I've got now, I'll take it. I walk over to the door. I look at Pollux sleeping one last time. I open the door, and walk out. I crossed over to the Athena Cabin. I forgot to tell Arianna that she was coming. I open the door a crack. Someone was rusling around with papers and what looked like a shoe. Tigger runs into the room.

"No tigger, comeback!" I whisper. I open the door. It slammed shut behind me. The person was Arianna, she turned around. Tigger jumped up, She had to drop the papers and her shoe to catch him.

"Sorry! I was coming to tell you that your coming on a quest with me."

"It's ok. And I already knew. Why's tigger coming?"

"How about you get your shoe on then we go outside. I'll show you."

"Ok?" She said quizzically.

"Hey you two. Could you please keep it down?" One of the Athena kids says groggy.

"Sorry. We're just leaving now." I apologize. The kids lifts up his head. His eyes got wide. He sits up. And run's his finger's in his hair, trying to make it look neat, parts of it were sticking up in spikes and then some other area's was smoothed down.

"You don't need to apologize. It's fine really." He steamers.

"Ok. Well than Arianna should we be going? Once again I'm really sorry for waking you. It was nice meeting you. Bye."

"Yes. And Matt you need to go back to sleep it's five thirty AM."

She opens the door and we walk out, tigger trail behind us. We get to the fire pit and stop walking. I turn towards the Hephaestus cabin.

"We should go get Leo." I say.

"Hold up whys Tigger coming? Than we can go get stupid. Plus where's you coat it's freezing."

"He's our ride. Um don't have one."

"He's a tiny cat he can't hold one of us."

I pick up tigger and give him the command. "Change."

He jumped down. Then turned into his Leopard cub form. Arianna jumps back.

"I didn't know he could do that!" She screams.

"Neither did I, till last night."

"That's awesome."

"Tigger change." I command, And he did.

We walk over to the Hephaestus cabin. I crack open the door. The room was dark. I take a step inside. Leo was sitting on the bed in the back flipping trough a mechanical magazine. "Pst. Leo come on." I wave him towards us.

"Yeah coming Eve." His eye's still on the magazine. I walk over to him. I pull the thing away from him. "Now!" I say.

"Ok." He got up from his bed mumbled something and grabbed a tool belt and a military Jacket.

"Come on." He says. He drags me out of the cabin. Arianna walks next to me. We walk up to the top of half-blood hill. We saw a white van at the bottom. Arianna was down the hill in a second. Leo still hasn't let go of my hand. I clear my throat. He looks down and smiles. I slip my hand away and scope up tigger and run down the hill. Arianna sat in the front. Me and Leo plus tigger in the back. We Started to go towards the city.

"We need to go to Minnesota, Arianna." I say.

"Why there?" She asks.

"I just have a hunch."

"But, Hunches can't be relied on in a quest."

"Do we have a set time for this quest?" I ask.

"About a week." Says Leo.

"Then it can't hurt." I say.

"Fine. Argus can you please drop us of at the train station." She turns back around. I look at the floor.

"Why the train station?" I ask.

Tigger jumps on my lap.

"It will be easier to ride a giant cat on train tracks than in the middle of New York city." She say's.

"Good point." I say.

We turn right and left whole lot of times. Leo started fiddling with his tool belt. Arianna had a map out and was drawing a way to get to Minnesota with a red marker. Tigger keep one eye open locked on Leo and closed the other one.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm bored. I'm going through my tool belt."

"How's a tool belt handy on a quest like this? Unless we need a screwdriver it's useless."

"Hey don't dis the tool belt. It's Magic so I can pull anything out of it."

"Leo's right about it being magical, but It can't have anything pulled out of it. Just stuff that would be in a workshop. It has to recharge after it's used. It is useless unless you want a mint." Chimes Arianna.

"Thank you miss brainy!" Leo pulls a mint box out of his tool belt.

"Want one?" He asks me.

"No thanks mop top." I stroke tigger's back. His motor kicks up and he's purring so loud. It sounds like a mountain falling.

"He's a loud cat." says Leo.

"Gee you won't say. He doesn't like guys, so why don't you put your finger in his face maybe he'll think it's food." Says Arianna. We stop on a curb. I hop out of the van. I thank Argus. Arianna and Leo get out, Argus drives away. I put tigger on the ground. He paws for me to pick him back up.

"No." I say to Tigger.

"Arianna that was a little mean." I whisper in her ear.

"I was joking." She looks at Leo distastefully.

"What's up with you and Pollux? You both look at Leo the same way."

"He's just you know, known for being a girl charmer, He hits on every girl he see's, He's even hit on me. Your playing right into his hands."

"I thought he actually likes me." I slump my shoulders.

"He might, be then there's the chance of him just messing with you."

"Are you two done whispering? Um Eve why does your cat look at me like I'm food?"

"Arianna was right he hates guys." I glare.

"Why's he here?" Leo asks.

"He's our ride across the country." She snaps.

"What he's just a-"

"Tigger change!" I command. He grows into full Leopard cub form. Leo's mouth drops open. "A really big cat." He says.

"Yep now get on." Tigger lays don so we can get on easier. I scale up tigger's side. Arianna does the same. Just as Leo's getting on tigger, He stands up. Leo almost fell. He would of if I didn't grab him and hoist him up. "Thanks." He sighs.

"Next time learn how to climb." I turn around. Arianna shoved Leo in the back. "Boys in the back." She says.

I gab a tuff of hair on tigger's back. "Ok where do we go?" I ask.

"To Minnesota." Say's Arianna.

Away we went flying down the train tracks. A train was coming up the tracks. "Arianna What do we do!" I scream.

"What! You don't know how to drive the cat!" She screams back.

"Well! I just learned he could do this last night!"

"Hey girls do you need help?" Said Leo in the back.

"What would you know about diving a cat?" I ask.

He climbed past Arianna and sat in front of me.

"You sure you know what your doing?" I ask. The train was getting closer.

"Nope. I've ever only driven a metal dragon." He says.

"What!" Screams Arianna again.

"Leo the train!" I warn.

It was a hundred yards in front of us. He pulled up on Tigger's fur. We jumped out of the way just in time. Arianna clung to me and I grabbed onto Leo's jacket. Tigger growls deeply, He stops and flings all of us off his back. I tumble down and land on Arianna. Leo lands a ways away form us. Tigger sits on Leo. Arianna and me crack up.

"Get him off! Off!" Says Leo.

"He's lost his coolness. When a big furry butt sits on him." Laughs Arianna.

I roll over onto my stomach. Arianna goes and sits on tigger.

"Not funny brainy!" Yells Leo.

Only his head was sticking out from under tigger's body.

"Really Leo that's the best you can come up with?" She laughs.

"Alright you guys. Time to get serious." I say.

At the sound on my voice tigger walks over to me and licks my face. "Love you to boy." I say.

"Eve! Didn't know you like me that way." Says Leo while he's wipes off his jacket.

"Yeah right in your motor head dreams." I hop back on Tigger.

Arianna sits on tigger's tail he flicked her off. She lands in a snow pile. I grab tigger's fur and walk him over to Arianna.

"Get on, you too Leo." I say.

"Yeah right me get back on that walking ball of fur." Leo says.

Tigger snaps his teeth an inch away from Leo's face. Leo jumps backwards. I pat tigger on the head.

"I take it back, You're a moody walking ball of fur." says Leo. Tigger looks at me than at Leo.

"You have to let him ride. We'll need him." Tigger sent his back legs up, Than he flew forward and sent me flying right into Leo.

"Ow!" I grunt.

I landed right on Leo. My head was on his chest. I spring up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to it was my cat!" I spit out.

Leo looked away. His face was crimson. "No. I totally understand."

Tigger changed back into cat form and curled up on the ground. I walk over to him. Grab him by the scruff of his neck and shove him into Arianna's bag. I leave it unzipped a little so air can get in. Tigg started purring. Little brat thinks I put him in the to save him from the cold! Leo's right little moody walking ball of fur. But I love him.

"Well he's out for an option of ride." Says Arianna. I plop down.

"Great. Not even a half an hour, I've messed up the quest." I sigh.

Arianna sat beside me.

"Eve a lot of quests are hard. But this one is super hard so it's excepted for someone to mess up once of twice." She says.

"Brainy is right." Says Leo. She gives him a dagger stare.

The wind picks up. I get up and start passing the tracks. Arianna shoves Leo into a snow pile. And walks up to me. She stares at a train going by.

"Eve I have an idea!" She says.

"What? You're not thinking about jumping onto a train!" I say sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking!" She grins.

"You have got to be crazy! Leo back me up."

"Ah, I think I agree with Arianna." He says.

"You two can but I'm not! That's suicide!"

"I survived. How do you think I got to camp my first time. I hopped trains all the way here." Arianna rolls her eyes.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I whimper.

"Nope." She says.

She grabs my arm and drags me back to were Leo's now standing. She lets go than she threw down her back pack and started sprinting towards the train station.

"Where are you going!" I shout.

"To see which train can take us northwest the farthest to Minnesota." She shouts behind her shoulder.

I throw my hands up in the air.

"You are going to leave me with him?" I shout again.

She waves.

"What's wrong with me?" he asks.

I shake my head. I thought he was a cool guy. I guess I was wrong. He's a…a… Oh as Arianna would say a player. He flirts with every girl he sees apparently. Oh I hate people like that. Now to think of it I hate a lot of thing people do.

"I really liked you." I mumble under my breath.

"What?" He ask.

"Nothing!" I say. That was close, he almost heard me.

"Why are you so cold to me all of a sudden? It's like being around Krione."

"I don't know? Maybe because you're a player, you're playing with my emotions!" I snap.

"I'm not a 'player' for one. I just flirt with girls that are out of my league. So what! If that's a crime shoot me down! And you're the only girl that I've flirted with for the past four days!" He snaps back.

"That's hard to believe. What about capture the flag you where flirting with that girl?" I say.

"I wasn't flirting with her. I was…. I was…"

"You were what? Asking her out than?"

"No! I was asking her to tell me about you She's as on your team for capture the flag, I wanted to know where you were!"

"That's a lie!" I snap.

"No it's not. I did ask her about you. She called you a freak and slapped me. Said something like I was pig and you're a freak with two godly dad's."

"What?" I asked quizzically.

"She slapped me like this." He slapped himself.

I laugh. "You're a weirdo Leo."

"That's what I am. Plus I'm pretty cute too."

"In your head maybe, Valdez. You still have to prove that your not a player to me. If you want me to believe you."

"Fine I will." he said.

Arianna came flying down the tracks. She caught her breath.

"There a train coming in five minutes that can take us all the way there!"

"Great so we can just sit here till it comes." I say relived.

"No! We have to wait at the station!" She shouts over the newly howling wind.

"What why?" I ask.

She points at me. No not me, behind me. I turn around. There are three funnel looking forms behind me. Leo grabs my arm and picks up Arianna's bag. We start dashing back to the station.

"What are they?" I ask.

"Evil espresso drinks." Leo shouts over the wind.

"What?" My voice went high pitched.

"Vinti!" He shouts.

Arianna was far ahead of us. I could hear tigger growling at the bag he was being tossed around inside of. I stumble on the railroad track. Leo keeps his hand tight on my arm. The station is just ahead of us. An idea hit me.

"Leo get inside. I have an idea." I say.

"What! No!" He shouts.

I stop running. He jerks my arm.

"Leo I know what to do!" I shout.

"Well I'm not going to let you fight them by yourself." He shouts.

"Fine but listen. There're made of wind right?"

"Yeah. So?" He asks.

"I can build a barrier around them-"

Arianna shouts. "You guys that's our train!"

She points to the train moving at like a hundred miles per hour towards the station, where it rolls to a stop. I look at Leo. Arianna was at the station. She was about to climb on the train. It's one of those first class trains. She sneaked past the conductor. I turn around. The Vinti were so close that I could touch them.

"Eve! Now would be a good time to do the barrier thing."

Shouts Leo.

"I am working on it!" I shout back. I tried to constraint but I just couldn't. I'm a moron for trying to do this. The wind was too loud. Arianna waved us to come. Leo grabbed my arm and threw me towards the train. I race ahead. Leo wasn't far behind me. The train started to move I hopped on at the last second. Leo was trying to jump on. But his foot slipped. I grabbed his arm, and hulled him onto the train.

"Thanks, that's twice now,I owe you." say's Leo.

"You three have tickets?" Says the conductor. I look up to find a very angry man. With a red suit and black shined shoe's.


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated in two anyone is still reading this i'm sorry!_**

Leo got up. "We do we just have to go to our seats to get them." He said in a very bad convincing tone. The conductor raised his eyebrow.

"Three miner's, You weren't on the list, you see the list tells me who's on the train-" I cut him off.

"We're sorry sir, it's just we need to go some where very fast-"

"You three are getting off at the next station." He looked down at Arianna and my swords. "You two, why do you have Swiss army knifes?" Said the conductor. He thinks there army knifes? Mortals are really clueless.

"You three! where have you been?" Says a woman about half way down the hallway.

Eve looks up puzzled. The woman ran down the hallway and grabbed the three and hugged them. Arianna whispers. "Do you know her?" Eve shakes her head.

"Sorry mister conductor, you see these are my nieces and nephew. They got separated when we got on the train." Says the woman in a sincerely afraid voice. The conductor eyed Leo carefully.

"Whatever you say madam, just tell the kids to keep their knifes put away." The man looked dazed. The lady nodded.

The man walked away. "Pew that was a close one." Says the woman.

"Um who are you?" Eve asks.

"Good question, come to the cabin, I'll explain." She lead us down the hall. Leo looked amazed by the train. He kept swinging his head in different directions. He was walking with one hand on the wall. He stopped when we got to the cabin. "What is it?" Arianna asks.

"This baby is amazing" He says in aw.

"Here it is kids." Says the woman.

She lead us into the room. It was like any train, it had seats on both sides and an overhead compartment. She sat down. She patted the seats across from her. She was Pretty, She has short pin strait hair the color of night. Her eye's were warm brown. She was dressed in a light blue turtleneck sweater, and black dress pants, with black snow boots. She smelled like oranges and cranberries.

I slowly walked to the seat across from her. I eyed her carefully. I sit down, the seat's were plush, you sank down into them. I try to sit up straight but my back just sink's into the plush cushion. Arianna sits down next to me. Leo stand's at the door. He trace's the carving's on the door frame. A series of swirls and curves. They look like it could be Italian designs on the door frame. The seat's were a crimson red and the floor was a dark green. The door frame is a deep mahogany with deeply etched designs. The lights were dimmed.

"Hey could I check out this awesome ride?" He says as he slips out of the doorway and down the hall.

"Sorry bout him, he's a bit of a grease monkey." Says Arianna.

"That's alright, Now who I am. You were asking." She leaned back into the seat. "My name is Mrs. Ivory, but you can me Elizabeth. I am a 'mortal-'" She made quotation marks with her fingers when she said mortal. "-who can see threw the mist, I may also bend the mist to my will."

My jaw dropped open.

"You can what?!" I ask. I didn't know you could do that.

She giggles. "I can control the Mist!"

"But only a hand full of people can do that." Says Arianna. She seamed slightly amazed and slightly depressed.

"Well yes. I know that." Mrs. Ivory says.

"My son may also bend the will of the mist, but he has shown no interest in trying to use it. My husband, he has no idea of the mist or mythical god's are real, he is a mortal, We travel a lot. My son he's about fourteen." She stopped herself. "Oh, I guess I've said a lot, I still don't know who you young lady's are." I look over at Arianna, we share the same look. It couldn't be _him_? Could it?

She waved at me to start talking. You know when you were little and in kindergarten you would be in a group dissection and the teacher wave's at you to start talking and you freeze up. That's what I feel when I talk to this lady. I elbow Arianna to start.

"I'm Arianna Watson, I um and a child of Athena. We're on a quest to find something." She hesitated. " Something important,-" She stopped again. She looked outraged. Her hand's curled up into fist. I grab her hands.

"Hey is something wrong? I mean you just got angry all of a sudden. Is it about the quest?" I ask.

She looks up as if realizing that she was ready to attack someone. Mrs. Ivory looked at Arianna. She put her hand on Arianna's forehead.

"Your burning up, are you feeling ok, I mean you don't look sick or act sick." Said Mrs. Ivory.

"That was weird, for some reason I wanted too-" she sake's head than turns to me with a dazed look in her eye's. "I don't know what I wanted to do." She said on the verge of tears.

"It's ok Arianna. You could just be stressed. You know about the quest, you said it yourself, it's hard on people with quest especially like ours." I say.

"Maybe, the one thing that does bother me is the dagger, I've never heard of it, what does it do? Why are the gods in such a rush too get it. It makes me mad. To be honest I get mad when I don't know thing's, but this time it didn't feel like me getting angry. It felt like someone else was telling me to get angry, forcing me to get angry. _Just a little more._ It said." She said.

"Maybe you should lay down, miss Watson." Asked Mrs. Ivory.

"Yeah, I think you should Arianna." I say.

She nods her head. I get up from the seat, she stretches out an closes her eye's. I just noticed she has dark circles under her eye's. The paper's she was holding this morning, she must have been up all night trying to find information on the dagger.

I sit next to Mrs. Ivory. She hand's me a blanket. I thank her. But I'm not really cold. I get up and drape it over Arianna, I tuck her in. She deserves a nice nap, I couldn't do what she did, stay up all night to study. I put my hand on her back trying to finish tucking her in, She's trembling. Now that I focuse on just her she's full out body trembling, she was truly terrified about what happened, what was she wanted to do or not her, what ever told her to get angry? I sit back down next to Mrs. Ivory.

"You never told me you name miss." She said.

"Oh yeah, I'm E-"

The door popped open.

"Mom, Dad's getting all worked up again. He need's to see the color swatches again to make sure there perfect for the event." A boy pop's his head in the doorway. His eye's were closed, I guess for dramatic sense.

"Your father is the pickiest person in the world." She rolled her eye's. The boy opened his eye's, They were a frosted blue color, wait frosted blue than that's!-

"Eve!" He shouts

"Nick!" I say. "Oh I guess, yeah seeing how your last name is Ivory you'd be her child." I mumble.

"Eve what are you doing here? I mean not like it's a bad thing but still why?" He says.

He looks around the room, He see's Arianna and his eye's bulge out of his head.

"What's wrong with her?" He points over at Arianna.

"She's feeling a little sick, dear, you three know each other?" Asks Nick's mom.

"A yeah, you know that night were I came home really late, like four or five day's ago. Yeah there're the reason I was home so late." Nick shifted from foot to foot.

"You mean when your finally used the mist, yes it was on your father but-" She said. I could tell it was a sore subject for him.

"Hey, um I don't think you should be telling anybody about that, she might not be able to see through the mist or even know about anything." He said I a huff.

"Ah, Nick, I think I may be able to see through the mist, seeing how I'm part god." I say.

He blinks. "That's why Arianna wanted to find you, I thought-" He blushed.

"So you can see through the mist. Can you control it too like your mom?" I ask.

He looked away. "Mom, dad really need's to see you now." He mumbled, quickly changing the subject.

She picked something off the rack above me, and headed out the door. Nick was going to close it, but she reappeared.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Cronin." She waved and left once again.

"So you're a demigod?" He asked.

"Yeah. So what have you been up to?" I ask, trying to make small talk. But of course I'm bad at it.

"Is she a demigod too?" He asked looking over to Arianna.

"Yes very much so, her mother's Athena."

"Really?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"What? that's her mother or that she's a demigod. Cause if it's the first one I couldn't believe it either." I say jokingly.

He just puts his head in his hands. Arianna flips around on the seat. He picks his head up and rub's his eye's he looks like he hasn't gotten a descent nights sleep in awhile. The bags under his eye's were so bad that they had bags.

"Are you alright?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looks over at me and yawns.

"Yeah I'm alright, just haven't sleep well. Nightmares, not so fun." He says.

"I can agree to that, Wait!" I say.

"What is it?" he asked, Hey grabbed my hand. I know that four, five day's ago I would have died if he grabbed my hand but, with Leo constantly grabbing my hand, I've kinda gotten use to it.

"How did your mom know my name? And she said it was nice getting to know me. How is that? All she was told was my first name."

He smiled a bit.

"That's a good question. " He said.

"Did your mom like use the mist thingy on me?" I ask.

"So you're um a demigod? Right?" He clearly wanted to change the subject once again.

"Yeah, I'm a kid of Dionysus/Apollo." I put my head down.

"I thought you could only have one godly pare-" I put my hand up.

"Yeah well I broke that rule." I say.

"That must be awesome! Do you have any like super powers?" He said.

"If I do, I wouldn't know." I say.


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm uploading two chapters this week, because I fell behind. Hope you guys like this chapter. I wish I made it longer. Sorry. Hope the next one is longer like maybe 3,000 to 5,000 words or more. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Your guys comments really make me happy and some of them i think have helped my writing, just that some of you guys read it makes me happy. So thank you everyone!_

* * *

The door flung open and in walked Leo. He study's Arianna.

"Did somebody finally shut up brainy?" He asked.

"Not funny Leo, she doesn't feel good." I say.

He sits down next to Arianna, she had curled into a ball.

"She can't take much? Can she." Said Leo, he poked her in her leg.

Her foot spasms and she kicks Leo in the chest.

"You woke me up." She grumbled.

"Yeah, your point." Said Leo rubbing his chest.

She tried to kick him again but he grabbed her leg and shoved it off the seat.

"So who's he?" Leo asks irritated.

"He's is Nick Ivory, a friend of mine." I say.

"Hi," He waved "You now know me but who are you?" Say's nick.

"I'm Leo Valdez, Eve's boyfriend." Leo Smirked, grabbing my hand.

"Leo your not my boyfriend, he's dreaming." I say snatching my hand away from Leo.

"Eve's right." Says Arianna.

Nick nods is head. "Eve, is he bad for being a dreamer, cause I dreamed of the same thing sense fifth grade." Nick says. Leo glare at Nick.

"What's that? Like I said she's mine. But a competition would be fun." Said Leo.

"I don't think he meant it that way Leo, he probably meant someone else. And you not fighting over me. I'm a person not a prize." I say.

Nick realized how it sounded when it came out of his mouth.

"Oh gosh, I totally meant someone else, Leo I don't like Eve like that, no need for a competition." he rambled. He said _gosh_? I never pictured him saying gosh. Especially with him being '_mister cool' _at school. The train shuttered, the lights went out.

"It's probably a tunnel, though it's a little early for a mountain." Says Nick.

All of a sudden you could hear the cart doors all flew open, including ours. That's weird. I stand up. The lights flickered, I'm shoved back into my seat.

Leo pov.

I hear a thump. "Leo if that was you, I' going to beat you so hard. You scared the living crap out of me!" Yelled Eve

"What did I do?" I ask.

"I tried to stand up but you shoved me back down! Don't play dumb." yelled Eve.

"I didn't touch you!" I Say.

The lights flickered back on.

Eve's eye's widened. "Leo move!" She hissed.

"What? Why?" I ask.

She pointed just above my head. I turn around. A woman was clinging to the wall, No not a woman, from the waist up she was a woman and totally hot, but the waist down she had a snakes body not so hot.

"That's why." She says. I stand, racing to the other side of the cart.

"What is that?" Said Arianna, she scrambled over to the other seat.

"I don't know-" I say. The monster cackled.

"It's Lamia!" Shouts Nick.

"Smart boy, I shall save you for last!" The woman hisses.

"That's messed up! I hate snakes!" Squeals Arianna. Nick slipped out the door Arianna was following right on his heels. Eve was frozen in fear on the seat. Her hands were clenched tightly on the extra fabric on the seat.

"Eve get out of here! Follow Nick, I've got this." I say. Lamia slithered off the wall and down the seat towards Eve.

"You're a pretty child, it's a shame I'll eat you, I'll try to make it not so painful." Said Lamia.

I put myself in between Lamia and Eve. I reach in my tool belt and pull out a ball peen hammer, and chuck it at Lamia, it smacks her in the face, lamia shrieked. "Score!" I yell.

Lamia growls. "That hurt! You're a bad child, I must eat you first!"

I unclench Eve's hands, and try to get her to stand up and guide her out of the room, but she was frozen like ice. "Eve lets go!" I shout. She wouldn't budge. I pick her up and fling her over my shoulder and run out of the cart, running down the hallway turning a corner. You can hear the snake woman slithering down the hall. Where did They go? I'm sprinting down the hallway. I turn a corner again and accidentally making a woman drop a bag on the floor. The contents fly everywhere. Lamia wasn't far behind me. I shout sorry as I fly down the hall. I round a corner as I hear the lady scream. "Snake!"

Eve shuttered, like full body shutter. I thought she was snapping out of it, when her body went limp. I run into a dead end. Crap!

"You have been very bad." Taunted Lamia as she came down the hall.

"Sorry, that's just how I am, an amazingly bad boy." I say.

"You always have to get yourself in trouble don't you moron? Your full of yourself." Asked Arianna. But she wasn't in sight.

"Hey brainy, where are you?" I shout.

"Does it matter, you in trouble, sad, a girl has to save you." She bragged.

I noticed the window was open, that's where they went, out the window. Arianna's hand shoots threw the window, grabbing the back of my jacket collar and drags me out of the window. I had to re potion Eve, So her head wouldn't smack off the window. I climb on handed with the help of Arianna to the top of the train. The ice cold wind cut threw my jacket. I could only imagine how cold Eve is, her jacket was still in the cart.

"A warning would have been nice." I say.

"Shut up, Why are you carrying Eve? Did she get hurt, I swear Leo I'll kill you if you let her get hurt!" Arianna snapped.

"I didn't let her get hurt, she's frozen in fear." I snap back.

Lamia had climbed out the window and was slithering up the side of the train. "Arianna, Sit and stay with Eve." I say.

"Excuse me? Um no, there's a monster right here, I'm not going to let you kill it, I will." She snaps again.

"Whatever, Nick you can hold Eve." I say with irritation.

He nods. He was standing in the middle of the train. I lightly put Eve in his arms. Not so happy bout that, but someone has to watch her, seeing how here best friend won't watch her. Why does she hate me so much anyway? I only tried to flirt with her like twice before, and she rejected me both times. Not a real keeper, I would say, she's so mean.

"Don't try anything funny, Nick I'm watching you." I say.

Arianna's pov.

That moron, thinking that just because I'm a girl I can't fight.

"Why don't you sit and watch as I fight this easy monster." I brag.

"Arianna, is this really the time for you to show your manly side, opps my bad that's all the time." Snaps Leo.

"Haha, very funny!" I snap back.

"Uh guys, do you guys think right now is the right time to bicker? Do you even know who lamia is, like at all?" Asks Nick.

Nick had sat down and put Eve's head in his lap. Her eye's were still open but filled with fear, she a little creepy, I have to cut her some slack, this is only her second monster. Leo snapped me back to attention when he sends a blast of heat intense flames past my head and straight Lamia. She cackles, And steps/slithers sideways.

"Lamia was a beautiful princess who was in love with Zeus, he cheated on Hera, Hera got jealous so she made Lamia eat her own children than took her eye sight, So Lamia is forced to see nothing but her dead children all the time. Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a monster that eats children, which he did just to make Hera mad. You her being the god of family and stuff." Said Nick.

"That's right, I was a beautiful princess, caught in between a fight with the gods. Which I suffered for. Now I quiet enjoy devouring children." Said Lamia.

"Good thing I hate snakes, it's time for you to go to Tartarus!" I say.

"That's one thing I can agree with you about." Said Leo.

I readied myself. Lamia lunged at Leo, he shot a fire ball at her but she dodged and went straight past Him, and right at Nick and Eve. Lamia slithered right next to Nick. He tried to roll away from Lamia. He moved to late and Lamia sank her teeth right into his arm, he yelled, He let go of Eve and kicked Lamia off himself, she went flying backwards and fell off the side of the train. He looked at his fresh wound. Blood was poring out the puncher wounds. I raced over t the side. She wasn't dead, she began climbing up the wall again. I back away from the edge and readied myself once more.

This chick doesn't wanna die. The train shuttered. An explosion went off and the train car's ahead of us and behind us Broke off.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok, it's nowhere near 3,000 words but I ran out of time. So sorry. I really hope that it will be longer next time. SORRY!_

Eve's pov.

What, What was that thing? Where am I? I can't move, I try to move my hand but, it feels numb. But I can see, I look up and see a blurred face. The face looks like Nick or maybe Leo. I can slightly hear talking too, like Murmuring. Than I hear a yell clear as day. Blood dripped down on my face, I'm thrown to the side. I focuse as hard as I can on moving my body. I succeed. I slowly sit up.

The train shutters. Sending me flying off the side of the train. I scream at the top of my lungs. I'm going to die, I'm dead. Is the only thought in my head. I stop falling.

"Gods, Eve you scream like a girl." Says Leo. He had grabbed the back of my shirt, he hoisted me up.

"Nice to see your out of that funk." He laughed.

"Yeah and on the side of the train, is better." I say.

"Hey, anybody know how to kill Lamia?" Asked Arianna.

"You shank her." Says Leo.

"Where's Nick?" I ask.

I look around. He was sitting crossed legged, holding his arm close to his chest. I get up and walk over to him.

"Nick, are you ok?" I ask circling around his body to see his face. I hunch down in front of him. His face was pale. His shirt is soaked in blood. My eye's widen. He looks up. His face was pale.

"Nick! What happened?!" I ask.

"I got bitten. And the blood won't stop coming out." He showed me his arm.

Leo's pov

He thought that he might have not caught her. That would have been bad. Lamia had climbed backup the side of the train cart.

"You don't wanna die, do you?" I yelled.

"Leo!" Shouts Eve.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's Nick, I need a towel or something!" She shouts.

I run up to them. Nick looked up than passed out, his head made a slight thump sound when it landed on Eve's shoulder. His hand was clutched down on the wound.

"Use your magic tool belt or something. You said anything that can be found in a work shop. What about a like rag just something about this big." She made a square with her hands about the size of a dish rage. I reach into my tool belt. Aha, got it. I hand it to her.

She ripped it in half. And wrapped it around his arm. Then she used the other piece and tightly knouted it above the wound, cutting off the circulation to the wound.

"Eve you got something on forehead." I say poking her in the head.

"What?" She said. She wiped at it with her sleeve.

"Ah! It's blood!" She tried to wipe the blood off her sleeve.

"It must have been when he was bitten by Lamia. It must have dripped onto your head." I explain.

"Leo! Get it off! Please!" She was completely wigged out.

"Calm down-" Ah crap. I just remember that Lamia wasn't dead. I turn around. Lamia was on top of Arianna.

"Hey, it looks like you got the upper hand!" I shout.

Eve looked up, she was angry. Eve took off her left shoes and threw it right at Lamia.

"Get off of her!" She squealed.

It smacked harmlessly off Lamia's back, but it did it's purpose. She got Lamia's attention. Lamia looked up for a split second before see turned into yellow dust. Arianna hoped up.

"Thanks for the help, hot head." She growled.

"Hey you said to sit and watch." I smirk.

"You jerk, how's Nick?" she asks.

I look over at him. "He's taking a nap." I say.

"No, I'm awake now. Thank you Eve." He said.

So the train is still moving on without us. Nick is stuck here and Eve's got no jacket and Arianna is well Arianna. This is going to be a fun quest. A burst of wind gushes be. I'm shivering. Arianna rapped her jacket around her closely. Nick gets up, he gained color back in his face. Eve was shaking, now when I say shaking, I don't mean like you touch her and she's shaking, I mean like you can physically see her shaking. Her lips were blue, her skin was actually whiter than it normally is, not by much but you could tell.

A light snow began to fall. She looked up happy but almost miserable at the same time. She really is so pretty. The fresh snow in her hair made her look even prettier. My hands spontaneously combust. I quickly slap my hands on my jacket to put the flames out. The fire won't go out!

"Ah, Crap!" I say out loud.

"W.. What is it?" Asked Eve, her teeth were chattering. She took a step closer to me. I quickly put my hands in my jacket.

"Here you must be cold. Take my jacket." I say. I take off my jacket. Thank the gods they weren't on fire still.

"Leo, your going to get cold. You keep it. Besides I'm almost positive this is the car that has our stuff in it." She says.

"Come on, I can keep myself warm. Take it" I say.

"Leo no, I'll just hop down, and look for my coat." She said.

"Um, we'll be over there somewhere." Said Nick he grabbed Arianna's arm and slid off the train car and landed butt first in a snow pile.

"Well than you can wear mine until we find yours, but if you won't take it. I can always just grab you and cuddle you." I say.

"Haha, I'll take choice three. I'll find my jacket." She says.

Nicks POV

"Why did you leave them alone, I don't trust Leo with her alone." says Arianna.

"I trust the guy, sure he's a little outgoing, but if he tries to do anything Eve will put him in his place." I sigh.

"Well your right on that part, but I really don't like, that she likes Leo." She grumbled.

"Well, she doesn't show it very much, she acts like see hates him." I say.

"That might be my fault, you see Leo's a lady's man, so he leads girls on, normally girls ignore him, but she hasn't and I want her to. I hate him, and I love her like family. So I don't want her to get hurt." she says.

I open up the car door and we step in. Nobody was in there, there are bags but no people. I walk into my family's cabin. Everything was torched, side of the train was gone all the way down the train car, the room was charred black and smelled like burning plastic. Well I guess Eve's jacket is gone. Or what was left of it was just a couple of pieces of cloth. I pick it up and drop it immediately. It was searing hot.

"Well she's going to be cold." I say.

Just than Eve and Leo walk into the room, cabin thing. Eve was wearing Leo's jacket. He looked happy.

"She's looks Cute, doesn't she?" Leo asked.

"Ew, don't ever call her cute, yes she is. But you can't call her cute." Says Arianna.

"Aw come on, Well I think she looks hot than!" Says Leo.

"Eww, Stop it Leo. That's gross." Spits back Arianna.

Eve was blushing. "I'm only wearing it because I'm cold and Leo wouldn't take no for an answer." She whispers.

"No I would not." Leo says very proudly.

"That's ok. It's sweet of him." I say.

"I'm only wearing it because I can't find my jacket, than when I find it I'm going to give back his." Says Eve.

"Yeah, about that your jacket got fried." I say. I show her the burnt pieces of cloth.

"No, your joking." She took the cloth and threw it across the room.

"I guess you need to keep my jacket." Said Leo.

"No, Leo take your jacket. I'm fine now." I say.

"Keep it, I have my own way of saying warm." He said.

"No, wait, what? You have your own way of keeping warm?" I ask.

"I just do, besides I would feel like a jerk if I didn't give you my jacket." He said.

"Well it must be lunch time by now." I said.

"Well, lets look for some lunch, maybe a cart has food, you know like waiters that come with carts." Says Arianna.

"All right lets look for food." I say.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try to catch up with the chapters. Hope you readers like it.

* * *

Eve's POV

After an hour and a half, we had no luck of finding anything edible. We did find how ever, a burnt food cart, a stack of burnt plastic cups, and some rope. Leo said he could make food 'magically' appear out of his tool belt. But I don't trust it, or his cooking.

I tried to give back his jacket, but being the stupid stubborn idiot he is. _One_,I didn't even want to wear his jacket, even if it did smell just like him, or warm. Anyway he actually tackled me, when I had said no for like the millionth time, and he had wrapped it around me, he had taken my arms and put them through the sleeves, then zipped up the zipper. I just gave up, plus I was really freezing, and maybe it wasn't so bad that it smelled like him.

"Hello, Earth to Eve! Hey!" Said Leo. He was waving his hands in front of my face.

"It could just be she's ignoring your royal stupidness." Said Arianna.

"No I'm not, what do you want Leo?" I ask

"I said, if your done trying to find gross train food, cause we can all see how well that's going, I can make some food." He said.

"Well, I… guess your can try to make food be there's no fire and you can't light one in the snow." I say.

He rolled his eyes. "I can make a fire." He held up his hands.

"I don't get it." I say.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Asked Arianna.

"What? Yes, well.., but I don't get the joke." I say.

A look of confusion passed over Leo face, Than to understanding. As if the whole world was suddenly clear.

"I guess I can go find some wood." I say.

"I'll go with you." Added Nick.

"Ah, no I'll go alone. You need to fix up that arm." I say.

"Eve, I don't like the idea. What if another monster comes along? You'll scream for help, but by the time I get there… I mean _we_ get there it could be to late. I want someone to go with you." Said Leo. He really sound serious for once.

"Leo, I can protect myself. I'm glad you worry so much over me but maybe you should worry bout the boy who's arm is gushing out blood." I look over at nick. Arianna was trying her best to patch it but it just kept bleeding or coming undone.

"Can't we just give him some nectar?" I ask.

"No, I would kill him. Burn him right up. Didn't Chiron tell you?" He asked.

"Maybe, I don't remember. But what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Wait what? What's Nectar and why would it burn me up?" Asked Nick.

"Nothing." Me and Leo say in unison.

"Ok, ok…." Said Nick. Arianna finally got the arm bandaged up, when she tightened the knot, he flew back so far he tumbled over, heels over head. I turn and walk strait into the woods.

I climb up a low tree branch and snap off a twig. I Jump down, I go to take another step but my foot won't move. I try again. No use.

"That won't help, your just going to sink. You see , there's quick sand there. Now I don't blame you, you didn't know it was there hidden under all that yucky snow." Said a voice clear as day. I can't see them. But I'm really tried of this whole, there but can't see them thing.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"A nymph, you just pulled off one of my branches, and have you checked the bottom of your shoes lately?" It asked.

"I look down at them." I shrug.

"If you give me back my branch I'll help you out of there." It said. She melted out of the tree with one hand out expediently.

"Ok." I say about to hand over the branch.

"No! Don't, She won't help you out of the quick sand, She'll leave you there to die. She's done it to other people. I've watched to many people die because of her. I'll help you." Said another voice. It was small and urgent. I turn around.

"Ok, no one there, no surprise." I say.

"I'd show you who I am, but I can't. Just trust me." I said. I feel something thug at my hand. By then I was ankle deep in sand.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask.

"There isn't time for that. Now come on." It said.

"Don't trust that foolish boy. He's been dead for years." hissed the nymph.

I was now knee deep. "Your dead?" I ask.

He tugged at my hand again, this time I grabbed into he air. My hand wrapped around a wrist. He pulls me out of the quick sand, as the tip of my foot comes out, I trip. Just like me to trip, I land with a thud.

"Ow!" grunts the boy.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry." I say picking myself.

"It's fine." He said. I think he stood up, then again I can't see him. I hear the snow crunch heading away from me.

"Hey, Are you leaving?" I ask.

"What? How would you know?" He asked.

"I can hear you stepping in the snow." I say. I reach out and grab at the air. My hand didn't grab onto anything this time.

"Will you at least stay long enough for me to get back to my 'camp'?" I ask.

"Ehhh…..Well….I guess. Just so you don't get yourself into another quick sand holes." He said.

"Ok, thanks. So that nymph, she said you had been dead for years? What did she mean. Are you like a ghost?" I ask.

"Ah, I really don't wanna bring it up." He said.

I look around, I pick up a hand full of snow and shape it into a ball.

"Here, hold this." I say holding the snow ball out into the air.

"Ok. Why?" He asked.

"So I can see where you are." I say.

The snow ball levitated off of my hand and hovered. He had picked it up.

"Weird, only now have I been able to hold on to things. Normally my hand passes right through things." He said.

"Maybe over time you build up the power?" I suggest.

Where getting closer to the edge of the forest. I can see a slight glow, and the slight smell of smoke. They can't possibly have built a fire. I look over to my right. The snow ball dropped and I could hear running in the snow. _crunch, crunch, crunch_. Repeated again and again until I can't hear it anymore. I throw the one piece of fire wood it found. I didn't throw it very hard so it flew a few feet and drop into the snow. I walk strait out of the woods, Leo was sitting as far away form Arianna as possible, Arianna was holding something into the fire, and Nick was trying to get warm by the fire.

Oh my gods! How could have I forgot about my cat. Arianna's bag was roasted by the fire on the train. I run up to the burnt train car and start calling out tigger's name. I started tossing aside bags and other junk. Tears start welling up in my eye's. My voice begins to break. I drop to my knee's and start throwing around more bags, looking for him. I call out his name again. I throw a bag behind me. Someone grabs my hand. I whip around, it's Leo.

"Hey! Watch where your throwing, almost hit me there. If you plan on being a bellhop, you should be nicer to the bags. What's going on?" Asks Leo.

"Tigger! Tigger!" I call out.

"Ok, I get the feeling that has something to do with your cat." He crouches down, balancing his body on just the tips of his toe's.

"He's gone Leo, He's gone! I can't find him. What if he's hurt or dead. Leo help me find him please. He's all I have left!" I whimper.

* * *

Leo's POV

Eve looked up at me with tears lining her eye's and I couldn't just let her cry. He wouldn't be cool if he made girls cry. So I went out into the woods trying to find the man hating cat. Plus it might even help me win over Eve a little, if I found her cat.

I made Eve wait around the train car, and I told Arianna to keep an eye on her, so she wouldn't go off looking for her cat, being in the state she's in. She would get herself hurt. I walked under a low tree branch. I call out the cats name. I hear a faint cat cry. I climb up the side of a rock and scan the horizon, I see a slow flowing river on my right, I look over to my left, another cat cry rings out. It sounded closer this time. I hop down from the rock and look around again. I keep walking, a metallic smell fills my nose. I look around. A couple of Nymphs melted out of some tree's, there're pretty smoking. They both rushed over to something in the snow. I walk closer to them.

"Is it alright?" He heard one of them say in a hushed tone.

"It might be dead!" said another one.

"Poor kitty!" Said the first nymph.

I break out into a sprint, running at high speed over to them. Please don't let it be dead. I run strait at them, I just notice the trail of blood drops. Dang it! I'm so stupid, If I was paying attention I would have found him earlier. Maybe he's not dead. The nymph's jump back into there tree's, from the surprise of me almost knocking one of them over. I look down at were they were standing. A orange tabby was laying motionless in the snow, It was Eve's cat. I get down onto my knee's. He's burned pretty bad, his paws are all bloody. He had a gash down the side of his body.

"Tigger, It's ok mister kitty I found you.' I whisper.

I put my head near his chest.

"Oh thank god! Your not dead." I say. His ear twitched backwards, he picked up his head a little. His eye's narrowed instantly.

"Nice to see you too." I grumble.

I scoop the cat up in my arms and start making my way back to the 'camp' site. Thank the gods, that he's alright, maybe. I hope that we get back to camp fast. Tigger's breathing starts to sound funny, he looks like up at me and his eye's close. I break out into a sprint again.


	20. Chapter 20

Leo's POV  
I break out into a clearing, thank the lucky stars that it was the 'camp'. Eve was sobbing by the fire, Arianna an Nick had their arms around her trying to get her to stop crying. Tigger looked at me wistfully. I try to come up behind eve but the crunch from the snow made it hard. She flipped around, her crazy curls were hanging down in front of her face. Her eyes were red and blood shot. She looked horrible.  
"Listen, Eve, He's not doing so good. Here." I hand her tigger.  
"Thank you Leo." She gasped.  
She laid him down near the fire, but not so close that it could catch fire onto his fur. She curled up into a ball around her cat. I go to sit down across from her, but Nick grabbed my arm, he looked at Arianna with irritation, she swung her head side to side.  
"Listen Leo, we-" He pointed to Arianna and himself. "- think that you should stay here with Eve and try to comfort her. You know cause she's got a crush on you and you've got a crush on her, so you could probably make her feel the most comfortable right now." He said. Arianna's face was red with rage. Nick go up and grabbed her by the arm, picked her off the ground and dragged her away. I plop down next to Eve's head. She looks up, her eyes were full of tears.  
"Leo, I don't thinks he's going to make it." She stopped.  
"No, don't say that, he's going to make it." I say, I reach out and stroke a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Leo what am I going to do if…. If.." I stroke her head.  
"He's a strong cat, he'll make it through." I whisper.  
She kissed tigger on the head gently, and stroked his ears, he looked up with pain in his eyes, He let out one muffled cry and then closed his eyes. Eve shrieked, She was sobbing again, Eve stumbled to her feet and went over to the tree's.  
This can't be happing. I look down at the cat, he's not moving. I pat him on the head. I get up and walk over to Eve. She was throwing up violently but nothing was coming up. I kneel beside her, I pull back her hair and hold it for her.  
"Eve, I'm so sorry." I say in a hushed voice.  
Eve turned her head to me, no longer dry heaving. She went to say something but she crumpled to the ground. I caught her before she smacked her head off a tree.  
Eve's POV  
Leo help carry-drag me back over to the fire, instead of putting me down by the fire he put me on the train cart and covered me up with one of the blanket's Arianna found that wasn't scorched. He goes back to where tigger's body lays, he goes to pick him up but jumps back instead.  
"Eve! He's not dead, he's only asleep." He shouts.  
I shot up, I throw the blanket around my shoulders. I slowly stagger over to them. There's a fresh cut on Leos left cheek. Blood slowly starts to trickle down his face. Tigger looks up with daggers in his eye's. with out thinking, I scoop up tigger and hold him tight. He starts purring. Leo wipes at his cheek. The snow had stopped. I trudged my feet threw the new thick layer of fallen snow. I crawl up onto the train cart and curl up. I have tigger curled in a ball, right up close to me. Leo came back over to me. Arianna and Nick had just gotten back from where ever they went.  
"Hey, so I was thinking, when you were talking with me at capture the flag-" He paused. "- about your mom," he stopped again. I look up at him, his expression was clearly asking if he should go on.  
"What about my mom?" I ask.  
"Well, were you serious? Like, does she really want you dead? Cause that seems, like, a bit extreme for you mom to want you dead, and what would the reason be?" He asked, he sounded as if the thoughts had been so bottled up inside that he might explode if he didn't let them out.  
"I was serious, No, I wasn't. I …. uh! I don't know. I don't know why she would want me dead. That's not clear, at least she's not making it clear." I turn over onto to me back in frustration. He laughed.  
"What's so funny, you know this really isn't a funny topic." I ask.  
"Your funny, You get so frustrated so easily, plus you can't make up your mind." He stopped laughing and his face went serious strait. "I bet your mom doesn't want you dead, she probably loves you very much. It's probably a mistake." He looked at her with a dreamy dazed look on his face.  
Even though it's only afternoon. It's was so dark that you had to squint to see anything five feet from your feet. The smell of metal was really the only thing you could smell, not the smell of fresh snow fall, forest pines.  
I know it's only around three at the most. We where on that train for awhile.  
"OH my gods! I just realized Nicks mom must be worried sick, let alone the fact that everyone on the train was gone and it blew up." I say.  
"Yeah, I'll try and send an iris message to Her saying that he's safe. Why don't you try and get some sleep." He brushed his fingers through my curly knotted hair. I didn't flinch backwards or move away from him. I felt like it was aright, that he'd done it a thousand times before. I knew for a fact that he didn't and before five day's ago I never meet him.  
"Leo, it's only the afternoon. I can't fall asleep." I say.  
"Just lay there then, we can't exactly keep going." He said while pushing back a curl from his face.  
I sit up, "Yes we can. Who said we couldn't go any further today?" I ask.  
"We all agreed your not really ok to go on." He sighed.


End file.
